


El amor es brillo de sol

by Another_eclipse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, a little of dark!Charles, a little of hank/raven, mentions of suicide in chapter 15
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_eclipse/pseuds/Another_eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si en Días del futuro pasado Logan tuviera que evitar que Charles cambie el futuro?, y con ello desatará un desastre a nivel global que solo Erik (con un poco de ayuda) podría solucionar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo depende de nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste :)  
> Por favor ignoren ciertos detalles ;)

 

En una habitación oscura y fría se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre un grupo de mutantes. Dentro de los integrantes se encontraban Rogue, Kitty, Logan, Bobby y Magneto, quien desde hace meses lideraba al grupo de resistencia. Todos ellos se refugiaron en la fortaleza que el alemán había construido años atrás con metal que bloquea fuerzas psíquicas, lo cual nunca había sido de tanta utilidad como hoy.

Luego de muchas horas habían llegado a una conclusión, no había absolutamente nada que les permitiera recuperar la libre voluntad de las personas, tanto mutantes como no mutantes, solo aquellos que tenían el casco o se encontraran dentro de la fortaleza de Magneto no podrían ser afectados.

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad y debemos tomarla- Dijo Magneto, para así finalmente romper con el silencio.

\- Los riesgos son muy altos, ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará- Agregó Kitty claramente preocupada

-Es eso o quedarnos aquí para siempre, y no tomara mucho tiempo para que él mande a algunos de sus sirvientes para destruir este lugar- continuó Magneto, mirando de reojo a los otros mutantes presentes para que se involucraran en la discusión

\- Odio estar de acuerdo con este sujeto- dijo Logan, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación- pero si existe la posibilidad de cambiar todo esto, hay que hacerlo, ya no tenemos nada que perder-

\- Esta será nuestra última oportunidad…-agregó Rogue, pero pareció ser más una reflexión para sí misma que un comentario para los demás

-Si tenemos que hacerlo debemos considerar todo lo que implicará - comentó Bobby, quien parecía ser el más escéptico sobre el plan-no sabemos que pasará con el mundo después de esto, puede que los x-men nunca surjan, ni sabemos qué pasará con la vida del profesor-

-Son riesgos que tenemos que afrontar- comentó Magneto duramente, mientras miraba a Bobby como solía hacerlo en una de las tantas batallas en que se enfrentaron- sea lo que sea que le ha pasado a Charles ha causado que este mundo se vuelva en su juego de marionetas-dijo para luego mirar a todos los mutantes presentes- el control en la mente de humanos y mutantes es la extinción de ambas razas, ya no tenemos nada porque luchar, ¡y si tenemos la más mínima posibilidad de salvar este mundo la tomaremos!- Agregó y golpeó firmemente la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Siendo esta la última palabra, se logró un consenso a duras penas entre los mutantes presentes, si el plan resultaba exitoso podrían evitar que Charles perdiera el control de sus poderes y se apoderará de las mentes de humanos y mutantes por igual, pero si no funcionaba significaría un periodo aún más largo de encierro para los mutantes que habían sobrevivido, lo cual tampoco los protegería de ser atacados por otros mutantes controlados por Charles en un futuro no tan lejano.

 

Con todas las cartas sobre la mesa no tomó mucho tiempo para que se hicieran los primeros preparativos, Logan seria el elegido para ser enviado al año 1973, donde debería evitar la muerte de Mystique en la conferencia de paz en Paris, y con ello impedir que Charles caiga en un espiral de oscuridad, que causaría en el futuro el descontrol de sus poderes psíquicos.

 


	2. Logan

Luego de sentir un intenso dolor, Logan abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su habitación de hace muchas décadas atrás, que implicó recordar sus andanzas en aquel entonces, de lo cual no se sentía necesariamente orgulloso.  
Una vez que se encontrará en la mansión pediría ayuda a Charles y a Bestia para encontrar a Mystique, sin dar mayores detalles sobre la relación entre Charles y el miserable futuro que los esperaba, claro, si Logan no conseguía cumplir esta misión.  
Su siguiente destino seria rescatar a un joven Magneto, lo cual fue aconsejado por él mismo en el futuro, ya que se conocía bien, y si su propio futuro se encontraba en riesgo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, lo cual lo convierte en un aliado útil pero también muy peligroso. Para liberar a Magneto reclutaron a un joven Peter, y con su ayuda lograron abrirse paso en las profundidades del Pentágono, rescatar a Erik y revelarle sobre el futuro que se avecina si Mystique es asesinada en este periodo.  
Pese a todos los conflictos entre Erik y Charles, quienes en su periodo de juventud sentían un odio mucho más intenso y pasional que en los años en que él los conoció, Logan también pudo percibir un fuerte vínculo entre ellos, para bien o para mal.  
Según los registros, durante la conferencia sobre el retiro de las tropas estadounidenses del territorio vietnamita en París, Mystique intentaría atacar a Bolivar Trask, pero mucho antes de se encontrase si quiera cerca de él, seria interceptada por guardias y un joven Striker, quien la asesinaría, a pesar de ser ésta una de las prohibiciones de Trask. No tomaría mucho tiempo antes que Charles se enterará de lo ocurrido y recuperará el cuerpo de su hermana adoptiva, y con ello desarrollará un profundo resentimiento hacia los humanos, hacia las armas, y hacia la violencia misma.  
En el mejor de los casos, Logan, Charles, Bestia y Magneto lograrían salvar a Mystique y evitar el nefasto futuro tanto para humanos como mutantes, en el caso de que no fuera así Logan prefería no pensar que futuro causaría.


	3. Mystique

Luego de una semana buscando a Mystique, solo 3 días antes de la conferencia lograron dar con su paradero, lo cual desencadenó en un enfrentamiento entre la mutante y el equipo de Logan.  
Capturarle fue mucho más difícil de lo esperando, ya que las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Mystique eran absolutamente dignadas de una de las mutantes más peligrosas de aquel entonces. Pero, gracias a Magneto, lograron inmovilizarla y así poder contarle el futuro del cual provenía Logan.  
Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron el grupo de mutantes pudo respirar más aliviado, si Mystique se mantenía segura durante los próximos tres días ellos podrían evitar uno de los más grandes desastres de la humanidad.  
-No tenemos que confiarnos- Comentó Magneto- aun si pasan los siguientes tres días no podemos asegurar que el futuro no sea alterado si Mystique es asesinada durante las próximas semanas, meses, años…-  
-Es por eso que tenemos que mantenernos unidos, esto requiere que todos cooperemos en protegerla, si queremos salvarnos y salvar a todos necesitamos trabajar juntos- agregó Charles mirando ligeramente a Logan y Hank, ya que él era incapaz de mantener un contacto visual con Erik sin terminar en una pelea.  
Caída la noche, Erik y Charles se acomodaron en el salón. Erik le ofreció algunos vasos de Whisky para relajar la tensión entre ellos, y si los ánimos se mejoraban, compartirían una noche en vela jugando varias partidas de ajedrez. En el caso de Raven, ella se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, ya que para sanar sus heridas Hank le ofreció remedios de rápida acción, pero con efectos colaterales como somnolencia.  
En el balcón se encontraban Logan y Hank, el primero disfrutaba un puro que le ayudaba a soportar la fría brisa de la noche, mientras que el otro miraba contemplativo a la ciudad de París.  
\- ¿Cómo era yo en el futuro? - preguntó Hank para saciar su incesante curiosidad- o sea, sé que hay cosas que no puedes decirme porque podría causar alguna paradoja en el tiempo, pero…-  
-Eras mi amigo- Contestó Logan con seriedad- siempre tenías algo que decirme que podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, lo mismo pasaba con el profesor, bueno hasta que… no importa-  
-El solía guiar a aquellos que se encontraban perdidos, pero en estos últimos años él era quien se sentía perdido, es algo difícil de ver-Agregó Hank acomodado su reloj como un impulso nervioso.  
-Tienes que cuidar de él, no dejes que se aleje del camino que una vez creó con sus estudiantes- dijo mientras miraba directamente a Hank- en este momento pareces ser el único que puede- agregó finalmente Logan, pensado en el estado actual de Mystique y Magneto, ellos solo podrían alejar a Charles de sus ideales.  
\- ¿Qué le pasará a Charles en el futuro? - preguntó Hank consternado.  
Logan, luego de meditarlo unos minutos y después de un par de bocanadas de su puro, decidió responderle al científico, ya que el revelarle la verdad solo podría convencerlo más de que cuide de Charles, además de que es una de las pocas personas en las que siempre ha podido confiar.

Cuando faltaban 2 días para la conferencia, la mayoría del grupo desayunó y almorzó en un cómodo silencio, a excepción de Hank quien se comportaba tenso e intranquilo.  
A la hora de la cena Charles, Erik y Logan irían a comprar alimentos para los siguientes días, al parecer Erik se había ofrecido primero, pero Charles y Logan prefirieron acompañar al mutante para evitar cualquier desviación del plan original.  
En los sillones del salón se encontraban Mystique y Hank, tomando un par de copas para relajarse, y para conveniencia de Raven, aflojar un poco la lengua.  
-Estas un poco tenso…- comentó la mutante  
\- ¿En serio? - “¿Es tan obvio?” pensó.  
\- ¿Pasó algo? -  
-Un tipo viene del futuro, te veo después de tantos años, y el futuro quizás ya no será un desastre, han pasado muchas cosas para que yo este tenso- respondió Hank, pero también deseaba agregar que él siempre ha tenido problemas con las situaciones conflictivas, mas no deseaba mostrar debilidad frente a ella.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo del futuro? - preguntó Raven.  
\- ¿Quién? - respondió Hank, intentando esquivar la pregunta con la destreza que le permitía un par de vasos de alcohol en la sangre.  
\- Logan- agregó Raven de forma cortante  
\- Escúchame, sea lo que me haya dicho no sabemos si de verdad va ocurrir, solo se encuentra en el universo de posibilidades que podrían ocurrir si…-  
\- ¿Es sobre Charles verdad? - interrumpió Raven dejando a Hank perplejo  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -  
\- Conozco a Charles, a pesar de nuestras diferencias me trató como su hermana por muchos años, no sería raro que se viera afectado por mi muerte, y si su poder se inestabiliza podría…-  
\- ¡Charles jamás podría hacer eso!!- respondió Hank enfurecido  
\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? - agregó Raven, mientras tomaba la mano de Hank y se acercaba a su rostro – Solo dime que sabes-  
Luego de dudarlo por algunos minutos, Hank le repitió la historia que Logan le había confesado la noche anterior, un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió entrando los mutantes con algunas bolsas, Hank se encontraba tan tenso como antes de que salieran y Raven se dirigía a su habitación con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya a un día antes de la conferencia los mutantes se encontraban alertas a cualquier movimiento de Raven, pero mantenían sus actividades habituales. Hank miraba la televisión junto a la mutante, Logan había decidido ir a su auto para estar listo en el caso que Raven logrará escapar de las manos de Hank, Charles y Magneto, o quizás solo quería tomar una siesta lejos del bullicio de los otros.  
Mientras, Charles y Erik comentaban sobre el difunto presidente Kennedy, su supuesta mutación y como Erik dio a dar con esa información, a pesar de los años Erik aún era capaz de posar su atención en algo y conseguirlo a todo costo.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? - preguntó Charles con ligereza, refiriéndose a la condición de Erik como fugitivo de la ley-Finalmente eres libre-  
\- Soy libre en la medida que los humanos no sepan dónde estoy-respondió Erik- al parecer ser culpado del asesinato de un presidente no es un cargo menor- Agregó con un tono sarcástico, que no fallaba en poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Charles.  
\- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado nos volvamos a ver- respondió Charles acomodando su espalda en el sillón.  
\- No lo dices como si fuera algo bueno-  
\- Lo que tenemos va más allá de lo bueno y lo malo viejo amigo- agregó Charles, observando los efectos de sus palabras en el rostro de Erik.  
-En algo podemos coincidir después de todo- respondió el mutante mientras sonreía.

Durante el día que se llevaba a cabo la conferencia, Charles fue el encargado de comprar la comida, ya que en el caso de que Raven intentará escapar necesitarían de las habilidades de los 3 mutantes y Charles, por el efecto del suero, no podría disponer de su telepatía. En el camino de vuelta sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, al parecer las dosis normales ya no bastan para mantener el dominio de sus piernas por un corto período de tiempo, eso es algo que debe comentar con Hank.

Debido a la demora de Charles con las compras, Logan fue a buscarlo. Mientras, Raven había puesto una gran cantidad de medicamentos en la comida de Hank, los mismos que utilizaron en ella, causando que el científico cayera en un profundo sueño.  
-A hora podemos hablar- dijo la mutante  
\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Erik, sin expresar mayor sorpresa por las acciones de Mystique  
\- Tienes que ayudarme, yo sé que toda esta farsa de salvar al futuro no te convence, y hoy es el día perfecto para acabar con Trask, juntos podemos acabar con todo esto-  
\- Eso podemos hacerlo otro día, en este preciso momento es la última de mis prioridades- agregó Erik, expresando un claro desinterés por cada palabra que decía la mutante.  
Ante la desesperación Mystique solo podría acudir a su último recurso, - tu solo quieres volver al lado de Charles ¿verdad?, una vez que él te perdona eres capaz de olvidar a todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas asesinados por Trask-  
Erik no respondió a ninguna de sus acusaciones, sabía que Raven lo estaba provocado, su lado irracional y violento es exactamente lo que Mystique necesita en este momento.  
\- ¿Tú quieres salvar el futuro no? Pues estas muy lejos de lograrlo, mientras quieres mantenerme encerrada aquí no sabes lo que hará Charles, ni siquiera tu sabes lo que es capaz de hacer-  
En ese instante Erik reenfoco todo su interés en Mystique, mirándola a los ojos y dando algunos pasos hacia su dirección, provocando un estremecimiento en la mutante, Erik puede intimidar hasta los mejores guerreros.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste? -  
Raven respiró profundo para recuperar la compostura y mirar al mutante con seguridad- Te han mentido, yo no soy quien va a afectar el futuro, es Charles, después de mi muerte comenzará a distorsionarse su personalidad, y al parecer sus poderes alcanzarán su plenitud, controlará todas las mentes, de humanos y mutantes- dijo mientras les daba especial énfasis en la última palabra.  
No tomó mucho tiempo a Erik procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, después de años de sufrimiento y adversidad ha aprendido a planear rápido y actuar con la mente fría.  
Mystique no estaba preparada para ser estrellada contra la pared, brazos y piernas sostenidos por barras de metal provenientes de lámparas y cortinas.  
-Quiero que repitas todo lo que me has dicho, y si siento que mientes te sacare las manos- dijo Erik mientras posicionaba una afilada barra de metal frente a las muñecas de la mutante.  
\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es todo lo que se! ¡Lo oí de Hank, Logan le dijo la noche anterior! - gritaba Mystique, mientras intentaba no derramar ninguna lagrima a pesar de su increíble pavor. Erik bajo las barras y mantuvo a Raven en la misma posición, pero con una barra de metal que tapará su boca.

Logan encontró a Charles sentado en una banca con las bolsas de las compras. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan, él y Charles caminaron en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros mutantes, sin saber lo que los esperaba.


	4. Revelando la verdad

Luego de que se abrirá la puerta Logan pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, ese tipo de sensación que quita el aire de los pulmones y advierte que algo viene. Al entrar, tanto Charles como Logan se sorprendieron por la escena, Raven y Hank se encontraban sostenidos en la pared por fierros que ataban sus manos y piernas, Hank se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente y Raven tenía una barra de metal que impedía que hablara, pero su rostro les advirtió de la gravedad de la situación.  
Erik volteó hacia ellos y los miró fijamente.  
-Erik ¡¿Qué estas…-Gritó Charles, pero fue interrumpido al ser azotado contra la pared junto con Logan  
-Necesitó saber algunas cosas- dijo mientras los inmovilizaba a ambos con el metal que disponía.  
\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Magneto?!- preguntó Logan, el cual a pesar de su hastío no parecía tan sorprendido por lo ocurrido  
-Tú mentiste, dijiste que debíamos evitar que asesinen a Mystique en este periodo…-dijo para luego lanzar una fugaz mirada a Charles- pero no nos dijiste que nos debería preocupar realmente en este momento-  
Charles se encontraba completamente confundido y Logan finalmente entendía la situación, probablemente Erik logró escuchar parte de la conversación que tuvo con Hank, y quizás en su ausencia lo forzó a repetir lo que sabía y ahora el plan se encuentra en riesgo si Magneto desata su ira.  
-No puedes culparme por no ser capaz de confiar en ti- respondió Logan  
-Esto ya no es un asunto de confianza- dijo el mutante, mientras perforaba las piernas de Logan con una barra de metal- tienes que decirme todo ahora-  
-Ah… eso no funcionará conmigo chico listo- comentó Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro, que a pesar del dolor demostraba su inquebrantable determinación.  
Mientras aun retorcía el metal dentro del cuerpo de Logan, Erik sin voltear había posicionado una barra de metal en el cuello de Mystique, quien aún podía gemir a pesar de que su boca se encontrará tapada.  
-La matare, la matare si no me dices ahora- y con un gesto de su mano comenzó a apretar el metal en el cuello de la mutante-  
\- ¡Erik detente!, ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!- Gritaba Charles, mirando a Erik en una silenciosa suplica, Erik le observaba con una expresión enigmática, Logan se pregunta qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando mira a Charles.  
-Déjala en paz…Te lo diré- finalmente respondió Logan, en el mejor de los casos podría evitar que Erik cometa una estupidez, pero si no fuese así Charles podría encontrarse en riesgo, lo cual ya parecía ser un escenario inevitable. Pero, si lo que sus amigos le habían dicho cuando aún existía la escuela era cierto, entonces Magneto sería una de las personas que más se preocupaba por el profesor, a pesar de todo.  
Tomada la decisión, Logan contó su historia frente a Charles, Mystique y Magneto- Es verdad, si Mystique muere en este día, el futuro de los humanos y mutantes será condenado- hizo una pausa para mirar al telépata, quien lo escuchaba con interés y Logan le sonrió, para asegurarle que a pesar de lo que sabía no le temía, sino que aún lo respetaba como siempre respetó al profesor- pero la amenaza que enfrentamos en el futuro no son los humanos… el profesor luego de enterarse de la muerte de Mystique se alejó poco a poco de sus estudiantes, y pese a que nos unió a todos en la escuela él…-prefirió esquivar el contacto visual con Charles y continuó–comenzó a cambiar, no tomó mucho tiempo para que algunos estudiantes notará que el profesor aparecía en sus sueños, luego de meses de acontecimientos extraños algunos políticos anti-mutantes comenzaron a cambiar su comportamiento, después se desmantelaron los armamentos de las principales fuerzas militares, la población comenzó a aceptar a los mutantes, pero el profesor parecía cada vez más y más distante, incluso los que éramos sus más cercanos notamos que ya no era el mismo- “si tan solo Jean hubiera estado con nosotros” pensó Logan, para luego reanudar su relato- no sabemos que le ocurrió al profesor, pero sus poderes había aumentado y aun sin la necesidad de Cerebro él podía acceder a casi todas la mentes del planeta-Logan miró de reojo a Magneto, quien parecía unir los hilos inconexos en su historia y se veía más nervioso de lo que Logan esperaría- fue cosa de tiempo antes que el profesor tomará el control de todo, y luego yo fui enviando aquí-  
Erik se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras que Charles liberaba una risa nerviosa, jamás lo había visto tan desamparado.  
Luego de unos largos minutos de silencio Erik fue el único capaz de articular palabra-Con eso bastará-dijo para luego retorcer con fuerza el metal que ataba muñecas y pierna de Logan, y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible, cayendo esté en el río.


	5. Con mis propias manos

Erik luego levantó el cuerpo de Raven y Hank, y con el metal que sostenía sus manos y piernas, los hizo levitar fuera del balcón, llamando la atención de transeúntes y vecinos, pero es lo que menos le importa a Erik en el momento, en ese preciso instante solo necesita tener privacidad para hablar con Charles.  
-Charles…-susurraba Erik perdiendo su fría máscara, mostrando a un hombre desecho por lo que acababa de escuchar - Tu por sobre todas las personas…-  
-No quiero…-intentó articular el telépata, pero su angustia hacía eco en su voz-no quiero oír nada de ti-  
\- Aun tenemos una posibilidad Charles, esta vez solo tú y yo contra todos- dijo Erik, mientras acercaba su rostro al del telépata- únete a mí-, su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se humedecían, al igual que los de Charles.  
-Erik…no podemos-dijo Charles mirándolo fijamente, y le sonrió, el más que nadie conocía al alemán y sin su telepatía aun podía saber que cruzaba por su mente.  
\- ¡Tú sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer Charles!!-comenzó a gritar Erik, “no me pidas que lo haga” pensaba mientras tenía sus manos en los hombros del telépata- ¡tú modo no funciona!! Ahora ya lo sabemos…. te necesito, por favor…-  
-Erik…- decía mientras veía a su amigo destrozarse frente a él.  
“Tengo que hacerlo” pensó Erik, mientras sus manos comenzaban a rodear el cuello de Charles, no quería usar metal, ya que no quería arrebatarle la vida a Charles como lo había hecho con tantos soldados nazis.  
Charles lo sentía en su pecho, tanto la leve presión cuando el aire empieza a abandonar su cuerpo, como el ser una más de las dolorosas perdidas de Erik, se imaginó a sí mismo en las memorias del mutante, siendo asesinado por él mientras Erik lloraba desconsoladamente.  
-Hay otra forma…Erik…-dijo Charles con esfuerzo para que Erik lo escuchará, el dolor se intensificaba y su mirada se nublaba de a poco- no podemos…no podemos abandonar a los otros- “nos necesitan” pensó Charles, mientras recordaba lo que Logan le comentó sobre el futuro, la escuela, los niños y niñas mutantes perdidos, buscando un hogar, pero también lo invadió el miedo, ¿No fue acaso él quien les arrebatará ese futuro a ellos? Sus poderes y sus ideales quienes retorcieron las mentes de humanos y mutantes por igual, el agarre de Erik se aflojo de su cuello, permitiendo que el aire volviera de poco a sus pulmones.  
Una vez recuperada su fuerza Charles dijo -yo…- “Por fin”, escuchó una voz al interior de su mente y luego sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, todo se fue a negro.  
Erik liberó las manos y piernas del telépata, pero al sentir que Charles no reaccionaba esperó lo peor, intento sacudir su rostro, vio si aún tenía pulso, pero no sintió nada, mientras que la ira y el dolor lo consumían, desde su interior una voz le decía que algo no andaba bien, Charles había recuperado el aliento antes de desplomarse, pero para el corazón de Erik solo había una explicación, había asesinado a Charles.


	6. Charles

Al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver es oscuridad, para su sorpresa sus manos y piernas se encontraban libres, y al no sentir dolor en su espalda al levantarse, entró en alerta.  
-Finalmente logramos el vínculo Charles- dijo una figura que se movía entre las sombras, que luego de unos minutos se acercó más y más hasta revelar a un hombre idéntico a él mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hago aquí? - preguntó Charles, sin intención de perder tiempo en rodeos.  
\- Yo no soy un alguien exactamente, solo podría decirte que soy un algo, y para tu información nos encontramos en un espacio del plano astral que está bajo mi dominio- se acercó aún más al telépata, aquello parecía ser quien lo invitó a este misterioso lugar- sí, fui yo- agregó la criatura, dando a entender que también podía entrar en su mente- suerte la mía que pudiste llegar a este lugar, o más bien deberíamos agradecer al señor Lehnsherr, por darte una experiencia previa a la muerte y darme la oportunidad de traerte aquí-  
-Aun no me respondes, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? - sea lo que sea que este sujeto este jugando, Charles no desea caer fácilmente.  
\- No estamos jugando aquí Charles… pero si tanto quieres saber ¿porque no entras en mi mente? Averigua lo que planeo para ti, si tanta curiosidad tienes- dijo mientras gesticulaba con su mano una imitación del modo en que Charles llevaba sus dedos a su sien para utilizar sus poderes.  
Charles conocía los posibles riesgos de usar su telepatía con una criatura con habilidades desconocidas, pero necesitaba obtener más información, por lo que accedió.  
Una vez dentro de su mente, escuchó una voz resonar a su alrededor, “Bienvenido”, “Ojala te sientas cómodo”, “porque tendrás que acostumbrarte pronto a este lugar”, mientras sentía que muros envolvía su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil y a la merced de los poderes psíquicos de la criatura, la cual comenzó a inundar su mente de nuevas voces, “jamás espere unirme a ti”, “siempre fue Lehnsherr mi primera opción, ya que es el único que piensa como yo, que vive como yo… entre las sombras”, “pero él no puede entrar aquí...”, “quizás sea mejor así” y el cuello de Charles comenzaba a ser apretado, sofocándolo de apoco y Charles dejó escapar un gemido, sin duda el dolor que se puede infringir mentalmente es muy real.  
“¿Quieres saber lo que quiero?, quiero lo mismo que tu Charles… quiero poder, ¿acaso no has sentido la impotencia de ver a la gente que amas morir?!” dijo para luego insertar en la mente de Charles imágenes de aquellos que ha perdido, Banshee, Angel, Armando, los rostros de miles de mutantes torturados y asesinados, los estudiantes de su escuela que fueron reclutados para la guerra, sintió también la agonía de tantos mutantes, solos, abandonados, discriminados alrededor del mundo, ¿Qué podría hacer él por ellos? ¿Qué ha hecho él por ellos?, “Tu nos abandonaste a todos”, recordó la voz de Erik, recordó su ira, sus deseos de venganza, lo imposible que es alcanzarlo, detenerlo, acabar con este ciclo de violencia, y el agarre en su cuello se hacía más fuerte.  
“Charles...” esa voz volvió a surgir desde las profundidades de su mente, “yo puedo ayudarte…puedo darte lo que necesitas”, y su mirada se encontró con la de la misma criatura, pero estaba vez se veía como él muchos años atrás, lleno de vida, de sueños, en ese entonces aun caminaba y no conocía limitaciones. Charles veía a quien parecía ser su reflejo, pero que emitía una presencia diferente, era una versión de él capaz de tomar y quitar, de hacer lo que fuese necesario para conseguir lo que necesitaba, y por lo mismo sintió como el miedo lo consumía.  
“No quiero nada de ti” respondió Charles en su mente, “Te equivocas” le dijo la voz, “Tu deberías saber lo que pasará ahora ¿No?, donde está tu cuerpo esta Erik, tu querido Erik…ahora los mutantes del mundo tienen un nuevo líder que seguir, aquellos jóvenes perdidos acudirán a él”, “y él los llevará a la guerra”, esa última frase Charles no sabía si era un pensamiento de la criatura o suyo, sin duda cada vez los límites de su mente se volvían más difusos.  
“Quiero darte el poder para que puedas construir un nuevo orden en el mundo”, dijo mientras sentía que un poder comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo, “un poder lo suficientemente grande para acabar con la violencia…”, “¿A costa de qué?, ¿Acabar con la libertad de las personas? ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?!” respondió Charles enfurecido, “No… eso es lo que tú quieres… eso es lo que lo más profundo de ti ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo” respondió la criatura, mientras sentía que el control de su cuerpo desvanecía y su consciencia se debilitaba.  
En un intento desesperado, buscó en su mente una forma de resistirse a la influencia de aquella misteriosa criatura, intentando recordar a su familia, a sus amigos, a Hank, a Logan, a sus estudiantes, a Raven y a Erik, pero pronto sus recuerdos empezaron a desaparecer. Charles sabe que está perdiendo la batalla, se está perdiendo a sí mismo.


	7. Erik

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Erik dimensionará las consecuencias de sus actos, no solo ha modificado el futuro en inconmensurables maneras, sino que ha asesinado a la persona que lo entendía mejor que nadie, que lo perdonó a pesar de todo, y aquel que Erik jamás confesó que amaba como a su propia familia.  
-Charles…- “Jamás te merecí” pensó para sí mismo, mientras sostenía el cuerpo del telépata en sus brazos, las lágrimas y el temblor en su cuerpo lo había trasformado en un desastre. Aun podía sentir el metal en las manos y piernas de Hank y Raven, quienes fueron reubicados dentro del apartamento. El científico de a poco fue recobrando la consciencia y Raven reconoció el cuerpo inmóvil de Charles en el piso.  
A la distancia Erik retiró con sus poderes el cuerpo de Logan del río, depositándolo en la orilla, para que luego este comenzará a retirar las barras de metal de su cuerpo.  
Raven fue la primera en atacarlo, golpeó su vientre con una patada para desequilibrarlo y luego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Erik no se defendía, y cuando Raven tomó el cuello de su camisa le gritó- ¿Cómo pudiste?!, a Charles… ¿Cómo… -no fue capaz de termina cuando la mutante quebró en llanto  
Hank comenzó a levantarse, le tomó algunos minutos entender lo que sucedía, por lo que se acercó al cuerpo de Charles para ver sus signos vitales, pero incluso antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer, su piel se comenzó a tornar azul y atacó a Erik inmediatamente.  
\- ¡Ahora que el profesor ya no está, ya no tengo problemas en acabar contigo!!- rugió Hank mientras embestía a Erik, el cual lo arrojó con sus poderes al otro lado de la habitación.  
Finalmente, Erik se acercó al balcón y con una última mirada al cuerpo de Charles se retiró levitando, ver su cuerpo inmóvil era lo que necesitaba para acabar con Erik y ser nuevamente Magneto, y de una vez por todas terminar con lo que había empezado.


	8. Magneto

Una vez cerca del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia, Magneto agitó sus manos para levantar un auto estacionado en las cercanías, con el cual arremetió contra el tercer piso, donde se estaría llevando la reunión entre autoridades militares. Una vez realizado el impacto comenzó la conmoción al interior del edificio, y mientras la gente corría Magneto intentó ubicar a Bolívar Trask, una vez que lo encontró, utilizó una de las vallas papales para acercarlo a él y mirarlo frente a frente.  
-Se quién eres, y aunque me mates aquí el plan seguirá en marcha- “no estoy solo” intento decir entre líneas.  
-No te preocupes, mataré a todos los humanos que sean necesarios- dijo el mutante para luego, con los cables de las cámaras de los periodistas presentes, ahorcar al científico a vista y paciencia de los humanos, frente a los ojos del mundo.  
Luego, mientras alejaba a policías y guardias con sus poderes, buscó a los ayudantes de Trask, encontrando a un grupo que tenían a disposición algunos documentos del arranque del plan de los centinelas, al parecer no logró conseguir el apoyo necesario, pero después de hoy seguramente el gobierno de Estados unidos se encontraría interesado, y según lo previsto por Magneto es ahí donde debería realizar una visita.  
Como primera escala fue recuperar su casco y traje, él ha vuelto a ser Magneto y el mundo tiene que estar enterado.


	9. Los alguna vez X-Men

Logan pudo sentir los gritos de pánico alrededor del centro de Paris, pero al único lugar donde debía regresar era al apartamento donde se encontraban los demás mutantes, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no ha afectado su presencia en el pasado, por lo que lo que no se puede permitir perder la esperanza.  
Una vez dentro vio como Hank lo miraba desconsolado con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Charles, mientras que Mystique se encontraba mirando hacia el balcón.  
-Logan… llegamos tarde- dijo Hank, mientras se levantaba para acercarse al mutante que apareció en la puerta- Por lo que me contó Raven, Er…Magneto… Charles no respira, no sé lo que le hizo, yo estaba inconsciente, pero a pesar de ello yo debí…-antes que pudiera continuar Logan tocó su hombro.  
-Si yo aún sigo aquí significa que aún podemos hacer algo-  
-Tenemos que detener a Magneto- finalmente agregó Mystique, quien parecía mucho más decidida que nunca- si yo no soy quien acabe con el futuro entonces será él-  
Hank ignorando lo que acababa de decir Mystique y se dirigió nuevamente a Logan- tenemos que llevar el cuerpo de Charles a la mansión, él merece una ceremonia acorde a lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros- agregó mientras cargaba el cuerpo del telépata.  
Logan asintió y dijo- y luego tenemos que ver que haremos con Magneto- dirigiendo su mirada primero a Hank para luego dirigirla a Mystique -sea lo que sea que hagamos de ahora en adelante, será para que la muerte de Charles no sea en vano-  
Una vez de vuelta a la mansión, Logan depositó a Charles en su cama, luego Hank entró en la habitación y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Logan  
-Es solo que… a pesar de que no tiene signos vitales, han pasado varias horas, pero no hay indicios de… ni siquiera su piel se ha tornado pálida, es como si-no pudo terminar la frase antes que Logan agregará  
-Como si no estuviera muerto- “es imposible” pensó Logan, pero si él puede viajar en el tiempo, muchas otras cosas pueden ser posibles.


	10. Devolver el orden natural de las cosas

Erik se levantó al día siguiente con un extraño presentimiento, como aquel distintivo tipo de ambiente que es seguido por el caos.  
Esa mañana cada humano y mutante seria acompañado por una nueva presencia, un joven de cabello castaño, con una leve barbilla, mediana estatura y brillantes ojos azules que parecía levitar frente a cada persona.  
La primera reacción fue un pánico generalizado, pero una dulce voz que resonaba en sus mentes les explicaba que sucedía, según aquel joven la humanidad y los mutantes entrarían a una nueva era, la civilización finalmente podrá acceder a una absoluta y perpetua paz en la medida que cooperen con él, solo tenían que permitirle entrar en sus mentes.  
Estas visiones también aparecieron en la mansión, lo cual causó una gran conmoción tanto para Raven, como para Hank, mientras que Logan había perdido con los años su capacidad de asombro.  
-Charles…-susurró Raven a la visión del que fue una vez su hermano mayor. A pesar de las similitudes físicas con Charles, éste liberaba un brillo sobrenatural y flotaba sobre el piso.  
\- Hola Raven, te extrañe mucho- dijo “Charles” mientras tocaba la mejilla de la mutante, pero su mano era fría.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Hank escéptico de la escena frente a sus ojos.  
-Soy yo Hank, he vuelto- mientras miraba a los mutantes presentes con una suave sonrisa- he vuelto para poder concretar mi más grande sueño-  
\- ¿Qué estás buscando Charles? - preguntó Logan, para así poder indagar más sobre quien pareciera ser una imagen física de la consciencia de Charles.  
\- Una verdadera e imperturbable paz entre humanos y mutantes - dijo, causando un escalofrío en la espalda de Raven, Hank y Logan- jamás hemos estado tan cerca de lograrlo como hoy- agregó aquella presencia, sea quien fuera esa persona ya no era el profesor.  
Alrededor de mundo las visiones de Charles aparecían ante humanos y mutantes, y mientas algunos se mantuvieron escépticos, otros simplemente aceptaron la oferta de “Charles”, especialmente niños y personas supersticiosas, ya que su agradable voz, la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo y la forma en que conectaba con sus mentes lo asemejaban a la visión de un Ángel. Algunos mutantes accedieron a su oferta debido a que jamás habían interactuando con otro ser con habilidades extraordinarias, y ya no se sentían tan solos.  
Para aquellos que aceptaron a “Charles” dentro de su mente, él les permitía seguir con sus vidas normales sin manipular sus pensamientos, pero cualquier surgimiento de emociones intensas o violentas serian suprimidas inmediatamente.  
Poco a poco, la humanidad se adecuó a estas visiones, y los principales representantes de los países se reunieron para acordar qué medidas tomar, ya que al parecer aquella criatura tenía un alcance global y solo accedía en la mente de aquellos que se lo permitían, lo cual no lo hacía menos peligroso. Poco sabían ellos, que algunos importantes diplomáticos estaban bajo la influencia de Charles, lo cual permitió retrasar cualquier medida armamentista frente a este fenómeno sobrenatural, y al que muchos científicos presentes declaraban como el actuar de un mutante.


	11. Francis

Una vez que Magneto regresó a la casa deshabita donde se había escondido los últimos días, no espero encontrarse acompañado, menos de quien pareciera ser la viva imagen de Charles Xavier.  
La vida siempre ha sido cruel con Erik, desde muy joven experimentó la perdida de sus padres para después enfrentar años de dolor y soledad bajo las manos de crueles humanos y mutantes. Pero en su vida él también causó mucho dolor a otros, y aquel que pudo vivirlo en carne propia parece haber vuelto para torturarlo por ello.  
-Hola Erik- comentó un joven Charles sentado en la mesa del comedor.  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio Erik respondió-No me llames así- mientras dejaba algunas de sus compras sobre la mesa.  
\- ¿Debo llamarte Magneto acaso? - preguntó con leve sarcasmo.  
-Simplemente debes largarte de aquí y dejarme en paz- respondió el alemán, intentando esquivar los ojos del joven, sin duda su mente le está jugando una cruel broma.  
-Lo siento Erik, pero no puedo, tengo ordenes expresa de quedarme aquí hasta último aviso- respondió mientras revisaba las compras en busca de algo para comer.  
\- ¿Quién te envía? - preguntó Erik, para poder indagar sobre lo que parece ser una alucinación.  
-Me envía Charles, dice que te manda saludos- contestó el joven y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.  
Una lámpara se dirigió hacia él, pero logró esquivarla, luego volteó para ver a Erik, quien se acercaba rápidamente  
-Escúchame de una puta vez, no sé quién eres o de donde saliste, pero si no te vas inmediatamente te hare lo mismo que le hice al verdadero Charles- dijo mientras tomaba de la camisa al joven, quien no parecía afectado.  
-Tu nunca cambias -respondió el muchacho, mientras el agarre de Erik sobre su ropa se desvanecía, para la sorpresa del mutante aquella criatura podría volverse incorpórea a voluntad –En el estado en que me encuentro actualmente soy inofensivo, pero también invulnerable, espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí un tiempo- agregó con un tono juguetón, como el que usaba Charles cuando recién conoció a Erik, lo cual causó que este último sintiera que se le apretaba el pecho.  
\- ¿Has vuelto para castigarme?!- exclamó Erik enfurecido.  
El joven negó con la cabeza, mientras agregaba- he sido enviado como a muchos otros como yo a entrar en las mentes de las personas de este planeta, como tu aun mantienes el casco será un poco más difícil-  
\- ¿Quién dice que lo lograrás?!- dijo Erik, lo cual sonó más como una amenaza que una pregunta.  
El joven se acercó a Erik lentamente, y una vez que se encontraran frente a frente le respondió- solo con verme como él ha tenido un fuerte impacto en ti, yo creo que es solo cosa de tiempo- dicho esto comenzó a alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Erik finalmente entendía lo riesgoso de la situación.  
Durante la madrugada, Erik juntó algunas cosas y tomó el auto para dirigirse a la carretera, aquel que sea responsable de estas alucinaciones tiene que saber que Erik dará la pelea. Una vez llegado a un hotel al otro lado de la ciudad intentó mantener su rostro ocultó para evitar ser reconocido, pero la gente con la que se encontraba parecía distraída.  
Una vez acomodado en su habitación reanudó su plan, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en la ciudad parece ser más importante que el incidente que sucedió hace unos días en Paris. Mientras buscaba en los diarios locales noticias sobre el fallecido Trask, pudo observar que desde su puerta traspasaba la figura de quien parecía ser Charles, quien tenía una expresión de cansancio y molestia.  
\- Tu terquedad es parte de tus grandes cualidades- dijo, pero Erik no respondió- Charles está tomando control de las personas de este lugar, no toma mucho trabajo buscar tu rostro en los recuerdos de ellos para saber dónde te encuentras- agregó, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
La confusión en el rostro de Erik era clara, si lo que dice este sujeto es cierto puede que algún mutante este controlando las mentes de los humanos poco a poco. Además, el que utilice el rostro de Charles para ese propósito hacia despertar una inmensa ira en su corazón, de por sí ya había descartado la posibilidad que Charles este vivo y haya regresado en esta forma, para la desgracia de Erik las cosas no funcionan así.  
-No tienes que huir de mí Erik, no tengo las facultades para entrar en tu mente si no lo deseas- dijo el joven, mientras se sentaba junto a Erik en la cama donde estaban dispersos diferentes diarios- solo me pidieron que estuviera contigo, y yo no soy Charles, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable cada vez que me ves-  
\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Charles!! ¡él no tiene nada que ver con esto!!- gritó Erik, mientras se levantaba de la cama, “como se atreve a decir el nombre de Charles cuando utiliza su rostro para ocultar su verdadera identidad” pensó el mutante.  
-Charles está vivo Erik, está en algún lado y él ha orquestado todo esto - dijo el joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana para luego cerrarla- tu no lo mataste Erik, aquel día en París algo le ocurrió a Charles…algo terrible, pero él aún está allí afuera- “y te necesita” quiso agregar, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, no sabe si su conversación está siendo vigilada.  
Antes que pudiera detenerlas, algunas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Erik, y con la manga de su camisa las secó rápidamente, él sabe que está siendo manipulado, pero escuchar esas reconfortantes palabras eran un bálsamo para su alma destrozada.  
-Así que por favor déjame quedarme contigo-dijo el joven, pero Erik tomó las llaves de la habitación y salió del lugar.  
Estuvo toda la noche en un bar bebiendo en solitario, si lo que dijo ese joven era cierto, él no tendría que preocuparse por esconder su rostro ni su identidad, ya que al parecer alguien está empezando a mover sus piezas y quiere que Erik sea una de las suyas.  
A la mañana siguiente, Erik volvió a su habitación para encontrar al joven de la noche anterior en su cama, el cual parecía muy cómodo absorto en su sueño, mientras Erik buscaba algunas de sus cosas el ruido causado despertó al joven, el cual al reconocer a Erik se levantó.  
-Perdón por usar la cama, pero creí que no volverías durante la noche entonces…-  
-No me interesa- respondió secamente el mutante, mientras continuaba ordenando sus cosas.  
-Veo que tienes planes en mente- inquirió el joven, luego comenzó a vestirse, al parecer uso uno de los pijamas que facilitan en el hotel, al no tener respuesta de Erik continuó- tendré que acompañarte, espero no te moleste-Erik se mantuvo en silencio.  
Una vez listo los preparativos Erik se dirigió hacia una de las sedes televisivas más importantes de la época, al parecer un connotado político anti mutante estaría realizando una entrevista en aquel canal, lo cual sería una excelente oportunidad para que Erik acabará con él de una vez por todas.  
En el camino Erik ignoró la presencia del joven, el cual una vez descubierto las intenciones del mutante comentó- creo que tengo malas noticias para ti, pero el señor Brown ha cambiado su posición frente a la población mutante- pero su opinión fue ignorada, por lo que lo único que puede hacer es suspirar y acompañar a Erik de todos modos.  
Una vez frente a las puertas del edificio Erik levantó sus manos para atacar a los guardias con una de las barreras del lugar, pero su acompañante se apresuró en adormecer a los guardias, los cuales cayendo al suelo rápidamente.  
-Puedes entrar, pero sin lastimar a nadie- dijo, y a pesar de la extraña expresión que recibió de Erik, este siguió su camino al segundo piso sin decir nada.  
Se interceptaron con muchas personas, las cuales el telépata tuvo que inmovilizar inmediatamente antes de que Erik los atacará, mientras avanzaban el más joven susurraba un “disculpen”.  
Una vez llegado al estudio de grabación donde se estaba realizando la entrevista, con un toque en sus sienes el telépata logró que él y Erik fueran invisibles para los humanos presentes. Luego de observar la escena por un largo momento, el joven finalmente rompió el silencio- te lo dije, Brown ya está bajo el control de Charles, ya no será una amenaza-  
\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso con seguridad? - las primeras palabras de Erik después de aquella larga expedición tomaron al joven por sorpresa.  
-Ah, solo eche un vistazo en su mente, y puedo sentir la presencia de Charles en él-  
\- ¿Cómo es la presencia de Charles? - preguntó Erik mientras lo miraba fijamente, en su rostro mostraba lo que podría describirse como la combinación entre curiosidad con algo de timidez.  
-Es como encontrar un lago profundo y sereno, y sentir que siempre ha pertenecido ahí- dijo y observó la reacción en el otro mutante; de un rostro inquieto se tornó a una expresión más relajada y nostálgica, lo más probable es que haya recordado alguna experiencia con Charles años atrás.  
\- ¿Cómo ustedes logran entrar en sus mentes? - preguntó Erik, mirando atentamente la entrevista que se estaba llevando a cabo.  
-Charles interactúa con cada humano y mutante individualmente, indaga ligeramente en sus recuerdos para conocer sus gustos, sus sueños y sus miedos, y desde ahí comienza a convencerlos que su lado es el lado ganador- respondió el joven y aprovecho para echar un vistazo en las mentes de los otros humanos presentes, los cuales en su mayoría tenían la influencia de Charles en su interior, “es sorprendente su capacidad de conectarse” pensó para sí.  
\- ¿Él hizo lo mismo conmigo? - pregunto intentando seguir el juego.  
-No fue necesario-respondió el telépata esquivando su mirada. El rostro de Erik parecía molestó, y luego se levantó, obviamente el joven le siguió.  
Mientras avanzaban por las calles en silencio, Erik esquivaba a las personas que transitaban, mientras que aquel joven que se asemejaba a Charles simplemente atravesaba sus cuerpos con increíble facilidad.  
\- ¿Ellos pueden verte? - preguntó Erik, mirando hacia delante para ocultar un poco su interés.  
-Solo si yo quiero- comentó con ligereza, lo cual era un nuevo hallazgo que Erik agrupaba en la información que tenia de esta criatura, “puede materializarse, pero también puede volverse intangible a voluntad”, “puede utilizar telepatía como podía hacerlo Charles, pero puede caminar sin aparente dificultad”, “puede hacerse invisible a las personas selectivamente”. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había aprendido se sorprendió en lo rápido que se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación.  
Una vez posicionado en su cama encendió la televisión, para su sorpresa el asesinato de Trask y la conmoción en Paris no aparecían en ningún noticiario. Luego de un par de noticias apareció otra figura política de Estados unidos comentando la necesaria inclusión y aceptación de la población mutante del país, especialmente en un periodo de cambios y muchas otras cosas que para Erik no hacían ningún sentido, luego la periodista preguntó sobre el fenómeno global que representaba aquel mutante telépata, a lo cual Erik miró de reojo al joven que se encontraba leyendo un libro en su sillón, subió el volumen del televisor para escuchar uno de los comentarios de los invitados al programa, “no entendemos lo que está ocurriendo, pero queremos que la gente mantenga la calma, no hay nada que temer…”  
-Él ya está siendo controlado por Charles-comentó el joven desde el sillón sin despegar los ojos de su libro.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Erik intrigado  
-Solo lo sé, puedo sentirlo- dijo vagamente mientras seguía con su lectura.  
\- ¿Realmente crees que mucha gente ha caído en esta trampa? - comentó en un tono burlesco.  
-Querido amigo, yo diría que tú eres uno de los pocos que no ha caído aun- agregó el joven, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Erik se sintió intranquilo antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con el joven desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor.  
-No creo que necesites comer- dijo Erik, en lo que podría ser considerado como un alternativo de “buenos días”  
-Lo hago por hábito, para darle un sentido de normalidad a todo esto- dijo el joven, mientras mascaba una tostada.  
\- ¿Qué eres tu exactamente? - preguntó Erik, sentándose en la mesa junto a él para así mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
-Piensa en mi como una mala copia de Charles- dijo mientras fijaba su rostro en su plato- pero como sé que no quieres llamarme así, puedes decirme Francis-  
-No voy a seguir tu juego- dijo para luego levantarse de la mesa.  
-Como tú quieras-dijo Francis mientras continuaba su desayuno, con seguridad podría predecir que Erik entraría a la ducha y luego se vestiría para salir- ¿Vas a ducharte con el casco puesto? -  
-Yo sé que desearías algo distinto- respondió Erik de camino al baño  
-No podría entrar en tu mente, aunque quisiera- dijo para luego escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse estruendosamente.


	12. Volviendo a viejos hábitos

Una vez vestido adecuadamente Erik se dirigió a la puerta de manera sigilosa, si tenía éxito podría salir sin la compañía de aquel joven que se hacía llamar “Francis”.  
Solo bastaron un par de pasos fuera de la puerta para poder escuchar la voz del joven detrás suyo.  
\- ¿No creerás que no notaria tu ausencia o sí? - Francis preguntó alegre.  
Un resignado Erik suspiró ligeramente mientras seguía con su camino, si los medios no hablaban de lo ocurrido en Paris, ni de los centinelas, él sabía dónde sí podrían.  
-El volver al Pentágono solo es un acto de soberbia de tu parte Erik- comentó Francis desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras avanzaban por alguna carretera del país.  
El auto se detuvo a la orilla del camino para que luego Erik abriera su puerta-si no quieres acompañarme eres libre de retirarte ahora-  
Francis simplemente respondió- iré contigo de todos modos- y lo miró a los ojos fugazmente- estarías perdido sin mí-  
Erik cerró la puerta rápidamente y maldijo que dentro de las muchas habilidades que tenía este sujeto, tenía que poseer la habilidad de volverse intangible, porque si no ya habría sido a travesado por metal hace mucho.

Una vez fuera del edificio, no requería mucha energía adormecer a guardias y empleados del lugar, pese a que Francis ya le había mencionado que un gran número de los humanos con los que se han intersectados ya estaban bajo el control de Charles.  
Ya dentro de los salones principales del complejo Francis utilizó sus poderes para volverlos invisibles, y así pudieron escabullirse en el salón donde se encontraban los principales líderes militares de Estados unidos y del mundo.  
En ese preciso momento se estaba realizando un análisis de las fotos de lo que ellos denominaron “presencias psíquicas” de un mutante en particular.  
-Pese a que su modus operandi es completamente diferente a cualquier otra amenaza que hemos enfrentado, existe un equipo que actualmente está desarrollando una investigación al respecto- mencionó el que pareciera el encargado de la operación.  
\- ¿No es aquel equipo que también está conformado por mutantes? - preguntó uno de los miembros con clara desconformidad  
-Cuando nos enfrentamos a un enemigo como esté es necesario tomar cualquier recurso que dispongamos- respondió el presentador  
-Quiero que recuerden que tomamos esa decisión de forma unánime hace unos días en las reuniones en que todos estábamos presentes, en este momento estamos pasando por una crisis mundial señores, no podemos darnos reservas como esas- agregó otro miembro del público.  
Luego de una inesperada interrupción por parte de unos de los guardias del recinto se informó la entrada de dos sujetos sin identificación, y que se debía proceder a una rápida evacuación del lugar.  
Mientras muchos de los presentes se retiraron de la habitación con gran velocidad, el presentador se quedó unos minutos más en el salón, el guardia le pidió que se apresurará, pero el hombre le aseguró que se retiraría luego sin problemas.  
Una vez solos con el presentador, Francis le pidió a Erik que se escondiera detrás de una mesa cercana, desde ahí puedo observar como el presentador se acercaba a Francis, para que éste luego se levantará y se hiciera visible.  
-No espere verte aquí- dijo el hombre, con un claro tono de reproche hacia Francis-Charles está muy molesto contigo, ya que aún no puedes conseguir a Erik- lo cual tomó al alemán por sorpresa, incluso los altos mandos del pentágono están bajo la merced de Charles.  
-Lo tengo muy en mente- respondió Francis con seriedad poco característica de él.  
-No nos decepciones- dijo el presentador mientras tocaba el hombro del telépata y se retiraba del salón.  
“No decepcionarte es la última de mis prioridades” pensó Francis, mientras veía al hombre cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
\- ¿Me crees ahora Erik? - dijo sin voltear a verlo.  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Erik finalmente dijo -Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente- Francis solo podía sonreír, ya que sabía que Erik no quiere admitir que había estado equivocado. De camino a casa el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado, lo más probable es que Erik esté pensando en sus dos grandes descubrimientos, primero Charles está vivo en algún lado, y segundo, sea lo que sea que este planeado es algo muy grande.  
Una vez de vuelta en el departamento, Francis decidió mirar desde el balcón a la inquieta ciudad de noche, y como las luces de las tiendas y autos inundan las calles y veredas.  
\- ¿Cuántas personas creen que Charles este controlando hasta hoy? - preguntó Erik, tomando a Francis por sorpresa y causándole un sobresalto.  
-No sabría decirte con certeza- respondió el telépata mientras miraba a su compañero, para luego cerrar los ojos y llevar sus dedos a su sien, después de unos minutos agregó- pero puedo decir que son muchas más personas que ayer, y su presencia es más fuerte- lo cual le causó una gran preocupación.  
-Se está volvió más fuerte de lo que jamás imagine- dijo Erik, liberando una ligera risa, demostrando su satisfacción y un orgullo insospechado.  
-Más importante que el poder, es como lo utilizas- comentó Francis consternado. El rostro de Erik se transformó, como si hubiera sido traicionado, “si no eres Charles, porque a veces hablas como él” pensó Erik, mientras se dirigía a su cama. Francis se quedó contemplando la espectacular vista de la ciudad, pero su mente se encuentra en otro lugar.

Otro día, otra mañana junto a Erik. A pesar de lo incomodo que solía ser despertar con un hombre que no quiera verle, poco a poco el telépata se transformó en parte de la vida del mutante, hasta el punto de acostumbrase a su presencia sin quejarse tanto.  
-Erik, ya se lo incomodo que debe ser ducharse con esa cosa, puede sacártela- dijo Francis indicado hacia su casco- no voy a entrar a tu mente, te lo prometo-  
Erik suspiró hastiado, mientras entraba a la ducha como lo hacía habitualmente, pero al cerrar la puerta se sacó el caso por primera vez después de muchos días, y aunque intentó ducharse lo más rápido que pudo, ese pequeño acto de libertad fue muy agradable y necesario.  
En el exterior Francis sonrió triunfantemente y llevó sus dedos a su sien, pero no para indagar en la mente de Erik, a pesar de su curiosidad, sino que para poder crear una barrera psíquica alrededor de la mente del alemán, “No dejare que ganes esta partida Charles” pensó el joven, sin saber si quería ser escuchado por el telépata o no.  
Una vez que Erik salió de la ducha con claras señales de que su cabello estaba húmedo, Francis exclamó- parece ser que mis palabras han tenido influencia en ti después de todo- mientras sonreía complacido. Erik simplemente se ahorró cualquier comentario y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Aquel día Erik prefirió no salir del apartamento, pero mantuvo la televisión encendida durante toda la tarde, ya que necesita obtener toda la información que pueda sobre los movimientos de Charles, y Francis puede serle de mucha utilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren una canción vieja para este capítulo?   
> Partamos por una canción de los 70, para entrar en ambiente: Stevie Wonder "You Are The Sunshine Of My Life", suave y relajante, especialmente para el final del capítulo.  
> también un poco de "What's Love Got to do With It" by Tina Turner, sobre todo al principio de la canción, porque a pesar de no ser de los 70, representa la desconfianza de erik e igual le da ese toque retro :)


	13. Los planes de Charles

Luego de que las visiones de Charles aparecieron en la mansión, los tres mutantes fueron consumidos por una atmosfera tétrica. Logan pudo sentir como aquellas presencias lo seguían por las habitaciones de la mansión y le susurraban en el oído como podrían evitar que Jean, Ciclope, bestia y todos los demás murieran en el futuro, si él coopera, podría impedir todo ese sufrimiento, podría permitir que la escuela surja y todos los estudiantes vivan en paz, sin miedo de los peligros del exterior. Logan ignoraba las maravillosas promesas que le ofrecían las visiones, pero sentían como poco a poco estas utilizaban sus recuerdos más dolorosos contra él, para debilitar su voluntad y sucumbir a sus palabras. No muy diferente era el caso de Hank, quien, mientras intentaba examinar la actividad cerebral en el cuerpo de Charles, escuchaba a las visiones prometerle un mundo donde él no tendría que esconderse nunca más, podría ser uno más de la multitud, lo cual lo tuvo pensativo durante algunos minutos, negarse a la oferta de estas visiones se hacía cada vez más difícil.  
En el caso de Raven, las visiones la habían convencido numerosas veces, ya sea porque quería reunirse nuevamente con su único hermano en el mundo, pero también porque se sentía culpable de haber revelado lo que sabía a Erik y haber causado todo esto. Pero en el momento que las visiones tomaban control de su mente, ella podría identificar que no eran Charles y las expulsaba, años con él le han enseñado a detener parte de sus habilidades psíquicas, pero luego nuevamente caía presas de sus palabras y volvía a ser controlada, formando así un ciclo constante de control y oposición.  
Luego de días de investigación, Hank pidió la presencia de todos en el estudio del profesor para comentar sus hallazgos.  
-Aparentemente no presenta señales de…descomposición- Dijo el científico, intentando ser lo más respetuoso que podía con respecto a la situación del profesor- incluso su condición no es muy distinta al de un coma o un sueño profundo, pero no puedo explicar como ocurre-  
-Debe estar relacionado con las visiones, quizás es el profesor es quien las crea- dijo logan, después de reflexionar el tema durante los días anteriores.  
-Pero esas cosas no son él-dijo Raven, su voz y rostro delataban su cansancio- se ven como él, pero definitivamente no son él- agregó con énfasis.  
-No sabemos dónde está el profesor, o más bien donde está su consciencia-comentó Hank intentando unir los cabos sueltos-pero desde lo que he podido indagar, estas visiones han tomado el control de muchas personas alrededor del mundo-  
-Pero esto es diferente a lo que hizo el profesor del futuro del que provengo, en aquel entonces él consiguió el dominio de la mente de humanos y mutantes en cosa de horas- Agregó Logan, lo cual podría significar que dispondrían de un poco más de tiempo para enfrentarlo antes que tome control de todas las personas de este planeta.  
-Si pudiéramos saber que le hizo Erik a Charles ese día, quizás podamos dar con el origen de todo esto- respondió el científico, quizás existe algo que detiene al profesor.  
-Además Magneto también tiene el casco, podemos usar eso para evitar la influencia de estas visiones en nuestras mentes- agregó Raven dirigiéndose a Hank, quien finalmente dejó de esquivar su mirada.  
-Entonces debemos buscar a ese desgraciado- dijo Logan, mientras se retiraba del estudio, pero antes de irse se detuvo en la puerta para agregar- pero necesitamos saber dónde podría estar, no puede desaparecer sin más, debe dejar un vestigio en algún lado-  
Raven, escuchando lo último, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de los diarios de los últimos días, entre ellos encontró una noticia del día anterior, donde en un pequeño recuadro se comentaba una supuesta irrupción en las oficinas del pentágono, pero que fue desmentido como un rumor falso por parte de los representantes del gobierno.  
Una vez que se los mostró a Hank y Logan, la mutante comentó- ya sabemos por dónde empezar- y mientras se miraban entre ellos logrando un silencioso acuerdo. Luego de obtener algunas herramientas de utilidad, se embarcaron en un viaje en busca del peligroso mutante.

Mientras, en una habitación de hotel, Francis y Erik parecían disfrutar una tranquila tarde. Erik emergió desde una de las habitaciones y ubicó una pequeña mesa entre la cama y el sillón donde se encontraba recostado el telépata.  
\- ¿Te gustaría jugar una partida conmigo? – dijo mientras ordenaba un tablero de ajedrez en la mesita.  
Francis parecía un poco impactado por la propuesta, pero luego de poner sus pensamientos en orden accedió encantado a la invitación- esto me hace sentir inesperadamente nostálgico-  
Al escuchar esas palabras Erik no tuvo más remedio que admitir que se sentía de la misma manera, pero luego de analizar lo que el joven dijo sus sospechas aumentaban más y más.  
\- ¿Quién mueve primero? - preguntó Erik, intentando mirar a Francis de manera sigilosa, pero fallado espectacularmente al encontrarse directamente con los ojos del telépata.  
-Yo empezare- y mientras movía su primer peón Francis agregó- y no necesitó leer tu mente para saber que tienes muchas preguntas sobre mí- dijo evitando la mirada de Erik observando el tablero.  
\- Quiero saber cómo es que Charles logró crear tantas copias de sí mismo, y que además tienen sus habilidades, cuando lo conocí no tenía ese poder-  
\- Charles es mucho más poderoso que antes, y además no todos nosotros tenemos las mismas habilidades- respondió Francis, pero al intentar tomar una pieza ésta se resbaló de sus manos, lo cual para Erik era una clara señal de nerviosismo.  
\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ha sido Charles generoso contigo? - preguntó Erik, y buscó un contacto visual con el telépata, pero este se negaba a mirarlo.  
-No sé si decir que fue generoso…-respondió Francis con una expresión muy similar a la que Charles ponía cuando no quería decir la verdad.  
Al notar Erik que el joven se negaba a ser honesto con él, prefirió cambiar de tema para obtener otro tipo de información- ¿Qué está planeando hacer Charles? – inquirió, mientras movía una de sus piezas.  
-Creo que quiere evitar que la gente se mate entre ella-dijo sin parecer del todo convencido- intenta crear un mundo sin violencia, y ¿Cómo? Pues no dejando que la gente ni siquiera piense en ella-  
\- ¿Qué harías tú? -preguntó Erik, intentando indagar en la mente de Francis.  
-Ahora no importa mucho lo que quiera hacer yo- Respondió.  
-A mí me importa-dijo, sonando más interesado de lo que deseaba demostrar.  
-Mi turno- agregó Francis para rápidamente esquivar una nueva pregunta del alemán- ¿Qué te detuvo ese día en Paris? - preguntó de forma repentina y áspera, mirando directamente a los ojos de Erik.  
Erik quedó en silencio por largos minutos, y en sus ojos Francis pudo ver tristeza, al parecer la pregunta abrió una herida que no se dignaba a sanar- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó claramente molesto.  
-Solo quiero saber, yo tengo ese recuerdo-dijo mientras indicaba hacia su cabeza-pero tenía solo un poco de curiosidad, si tú no quieres hablar de eso yo…-Francis intentó terminar su idea, pero Erik lo interrumpió  
-No fui capaz de hacerlo-respondió Erik sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano, luego miró de reojo a Francis y al notar que tenía toda su atención continuó- Pensé…-su voz se quebró un poco, pero luego reanudó su frase con un tono más grave-quería asegurar el futuro, pero que fuera nuestro futuro-haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras mientras su mirada se dirigía a Francis- ¿Qué le pasó a Charles? -  
-Necesita ayuda-y luego de meditarlo, finalmente pudo atreverse a decirlo-Charles te necesita-  
\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por él? - Preguntó Erik acortando el espacio entre ellos, la partida de ajedrez había quedado inconclusa y olvidada sobre la mesa.  
-Él te llama- dijo mientras sentía una presión en el pecho- aún no sé qué le sucede, necesitamos buscar a los demás, mientras más aliados tengamos será mejor- agregó Francis, pero un dolor más intenso comenzó a punzar en su pecho, por lo que luego se levantó del sillón y dirigiéndose a Erik dijo-Me siento un poco cansado, mejor me iré a acostar-y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación- buenas noches-dijo sin mirarle, lo cual dejó a Erik un poco sorprendido, pero no comentó nada.  
Una vez recostado en la cama, Francis intentó masajear su frente, durante el día se había sentido exhausto, al parecer Charles sigue intentando tomar control de él, pero debe permanecer fuerte, tiene que proteger a Erik.  
A la mañana siguiente Erik se sintió tentado en tocar la puerta del telépata, quien se había encerrado en su habitación desde el día anterior, pero prefirió dejarlo descansar. Mientras desayunaba pensó en todas las interrogantes que tenía sobre Francis, y esperaba el momento adecuado para que estas sean respondidas.  
Unos minutos después Francis salió de su habitación con la misma energía de cada mañana- ¡Buenos días Erik! –dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, Erik como siempre ignoraba el saludo y continuaba con sus actividades, pero agradeció el recuperar su interacción habitual.  
Luego del desayuno, cada uno en turnos se duchó y vistió de forma casual, para luego determinar como nuevo plan buscar a Hank, Raven y Logan, quienes ellos intuían estarían nuevamente en la mansión. Pero mientras se dirijan en su búsqueda Francis sintió algo inusual y tomó el brazo de Erik para que tomaran una pausa en su caminata.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Erik, mirando a Francis con preocupación.  
-Ya no están en la mansión, están cerca… quizás a un par de kilómetros de aquí, en alguna ciudad cercana- decía con un claro gesto de dolor mientras utilizaba sus poderes- te están buscando, pero nosotros los encontraremos primero- entonces Erik tomó posesión del primer auto estacionado con el que se encontrasen, con sus habilidades hizo correr el motor y una vez ambos abordo, se dirigieron en busca de los otros mutantes.

Según lo calculado por Erik les tomaría dos días entero llegar donde se encontraban Hank, Raven y Logan, por lo que decidieron hacer una parada en un inhóspito motel a mitad de la carretera. En aquel lugar el silencio reinaba, solo podía oírse el zumbido del letrero de bienvenida y los ronquidos del recepcionista. Una vez dentro de la habitación Francis dijo-creo que es un buen lugar para quedarse- mientras dejaba su escaso equipaje sobre la cama.  
Cuando se dirigía a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, Francis chocó con un mueble, lo cual causó que se cayera una lámpara al suelo. Antes eso Erik se acercó a Francis para ver si alguno de los vidrios lo había lastimado, una vez que se aseguró que estaba bien no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Te sientes bien?... desde hace uno días te has comportado…diferente- mirando al joven quien parecía entender su preocupación.  
-No es nada Erik, solo estoy cansado por el viaje-dijo mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa  
\- ¿Acaso no confías en mí? -preguntó Erik seriamente, acercándose al joven.  
-Por supuesto que confió en ti, ¿porque tu…-intento responder Francis, pero Erik respondió  
-Porque yo confió plenamente en ti- y comenzó a retirar el casco de su cabeza frente a un incrédulo Francis.  
-¿Qué?! ¡No hagas eso de repente Erik! –exclamó el telépata, y formó rápidamente una barrera protectora alrededor de la mente de Erik.  
-Lee mi mente-dijo, lo cual sonaba como una orden, pero Francis se negaba, y Erik agregó- ¡solo hazlo! -mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y sus miradas se conectaban, como último recurso susurró un-por favor-y unió su frente a la del telépata, quien luego de suspirar obedeció el mandato de Erik.

Una vez dentro de la mente de Erik pudo escuchar su voz resonar en su interior, “¿Ahora me crees?”, Francis sonreía al escuchar la severa voz del mutante, “Por supuesto que te creo, una prueba de eso es que ahora yo esté aquí”, y luego de unos minutos la voz resonó nuevamente “¿Crees que alguna vez Charles me perdone por lo que le hecho?” preguntó temeroso, quizás solo fue capaz de decirlo en su mente, pero no en palabras, “Yo creo que ya te ha perdonado querido amigo”, dijo Francis, pero de repente se sintió un poco mareado y salió de la mente de Erik , el crear una barrera y entrar en la mente de Erik simultáneamente es demasiado para su actual condición.  
-Si confías en mi debes decirme que te ocurre-dijo el mutante, quien lo había tomado de sus brazos para proveerle estabilidad, las náuseas que sentían parecían ser obvias para el alemán.  
-Está bien, pero antes…-se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró, luego llevando sus dedos a su sien y con sus poderes adormeció a los ocupantes del segundo piso del motel, y luego al recepcionista y su esposa en el primer piso. Una vez listo los preparativos volvió su mirada a Erik, y comentó- sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero espero que puedas confiar que todo lo que te diga de ahora en adelante es cierto-  
Erik asintió con la cabeza, ansioso de descubrir el origen de aquel joven que lo había acompañado por tan poco tiempo, pero parecía conocerlo por tantos años, quizás no estaba equivocado.


	14. Creer es un acto de valentía

Una vez que ambos estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación, Francis comenzó a revelar todo lo que no había podido mencionar antes a Erik.  
-Aquel día en Paris cuando atacaste a Charles, una entidad muy poderosa del mundo astral tomó control de su mente- dejó algunos minutos para que Erik asimilará lo que acababa de escuchar y mientras veía que esté seguía su idea continuó- Charles sabía que no era oponente para esa criatura, por lo que prefirió rendirse y entregar el control de sus poderes, pero antes de perder todas sus fuerzas me encomendó a mi sus recuerdos más preciados- agregó Francis con rapidez, ya que necesitaba terminar la historia lo más rápido posible- ya que sabía que aquella entidad no sospecharía de una de las tantas réplicas de Charles alrededor del mundo, y como aquel ser estaba interesado en ti, me vi en la obligación de protegerte, en el caso que también tuviera la intención de tomar posesión de tu cuerpo…ya sé que nada de esto parece tener el mayor sentido pero Erik yo…-antes de que diera más explicaciones Erik tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, pero luego llevó su mano a su boca para besarla, lo cual le causó gran sorpresa-Erik que…-no pudo terminar su idea, ya que Erik seguía besando su mano y hundiendo su cara en ella, mientras sus ojos se humedecían amenazando con derramar una lagrima.  
-Gracias…-dijo con una voz tan suave que parecía un susurro- gracias Charles, por nunca rendirte conmigo-  
Antes que el mismo pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin duda Erik tiene un poder sobre él mucho más grande del que imaginó, ya que bastaba con algunas palabras de este orgulloso mutante para dejarlo completamente indefenso, a merced de sus palabras y afectos.  
-Tienes que ayudarlo Erik, él te ha estado llamando todo este tiempo…-decía Francis desconsolado- se encuentra encerrado en lo más profundo de la mente de esa criatura, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda que podamos conseguir- trayendo a sus mentes el rostro de Raven, Hank y Logan.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvar a Charles? – preguntó Erik, mientras sostenía la mano de Francis en su mejilla.  
-No lo sé, pero quizás sean sus recuerdos lo que pueda hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo, con su mano derecha en su pecho, él fue creado por esa razón y finalmente podría cumplir su meta.  
Aquella noche en ese motel abandonado a mitad de la carretera, la brisa seria menos fría y el corazón de Erik no había sentido tanta paz como en aquel entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si quieren una canción que refleje los sentimientos de Erik en este capítulo, especialmente en el "Gracias por no rendirte conmigo" aquí hay una canción viejita:  
> You Never Gave Up On Me by Crystal Gayle


	15. Amar es un acto de humildad

Una vez que Erik y Francis encontraron a Hank, Logan y Raven, no les sorprendió que se hospedaran en una peculiar cabaña, hecha completamente de madera, o eso concluyó Erik, al no sentir metal en ningún lado. Lo más probable es que ellos planearan llevarlo allí, una vez que fuera capturado.  
Para poder adentrarse en el edificio, Francis traspasó la puerta con sus poderes, y una vez dentro abrió la puerta a Erik, dirigiéndose ambos al segundo piso. No tomó muchos minutos para que su presencia fuera reconocida por los mutantes, y fue Logan quien les daba la bienvenida.  
-Así que tú también estas siendo seguido por una de esas cosas- Dijo el mutante refiriéndose a la Francis, quien permanecía al lado de Erik. Pronto aparecieron las figuras de Hank y Raven.  
-Imagino que es una buena impresión de nosotros-dijo sonriendo el telépata, mientras miraba a Erik esperando calmar sus ánimos-pero me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar un poco entre nosotros-  
-No hay nada que conversar-exclamó Hank, mientras se hacía paso entre los mutantes, acercándose peligrosamente a Erik y Francis- ¡¿Dinos que le hiciste al profesor?! Dilo ahora, aunque me encantaría forzarte a decirlo por la fuerza-dijo, mientras su piel se tornaba azul y revelaba a la distancia sus garras.  
-Ojalá no esté bajo la influencia de esas alucinaciones-agregó Logan, mientras también se acercaba a los visitantes.  
-No, no es cómo los otros-dijo Raven, para luego correr hacia Hank, evitando que atacará a Francis y Erik, luego dirigió una fugaz mirada al telépata- Tu…-  
-Oh Raven… ¿Qué te han hecho? -Dijo Francis mientras se acercaba a la mutante, lo cual preocupó a Erik, pero no pudo detenerlo, ya que ya había atravesado la habitación y se encontraba frente a la joven-Por favor, déjame-agregó mientras llevaba sus manos a la frente de Raven, quien a pesar de encontrarse nerviosa no se alejó.  
\- ¿Qué…-no pudo terminar Hank antes de sentir que los ojos de Raven se cerraban, y sus músculos se relajaban, en un instante recuperó sus fuerzas y miró al telépata en un estado de shock.  
-Con eso evitaremos que entren en tu mente por un tiempo-dijo Francis mientras sonreía triunfante, pero cuando sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban Erik se encontraba detrás suyo, sosteniendo su cuerpo antes que colapsará en el suelo.  
-Gracias Erik- dijo Francis, envuelto en los brazos del mutante.  
-Tienes que dejar de sobre exigirte-respondió Erik seriamente, pero algunos pequeños gestos de su rostro delataban su preocupación.  
\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Raven?!-pregunto Hank, pero luego sintió la mano de Raven apretando su hombro.  
-Estoy bien, es solo…-y miró a Francis consternada.  
-Todo tiene una buena explicación, si ustedes nos dan un par de minutos, les diremos todo lo que sabemos- ofreció el telépata, observando si sus palabras habían sido bien recibidas por los mutantes presentes.  
\- Esta bien-dijo Logan, mientras abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones más amplias de la cabaña, donde podría discutir con tranquilidad.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? - preguntó Hank a Logan, pero la determinada expresión en el rostro del mutante fue la única respuesta que recibió, así que acompaño en silencio al resto del grupo a la habitación.  
Una vez dentro, Francis se posicionó entre los mutantes, mientras que Erik se ubicaba a su derecha, liberando una aura protectora e intimidante.  
Francis respiró profundo y cerrando sus ojos inspeccionó la zona, al sentir la presencia de alguna de las visiones de Charles las hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Cuando todas las visiones fueron eliminadas Francis comentó – veo que han sido perseguidos por las alucinaciones creadas por Charles- para luego mirar las diversas expresiones de los mutantes, quien le escuchaban atento- lamento todo lo que les han hecho, porque soy en una medida responsable por todo esto-  
\- ¿Dónde está Charles? - preguntó Raven exaltada, pero sin despegar su mirada de aquel telépata que guardaba tantas semejanzas con un joven Charles.  
\- Esta encerrado en algún lugar del plano astral-y realizó una pausa para luego reanudar su narración- he intentado contactarme con él, pero se ha vuelto inaccesible- “la fuerza que ha tomado control de él es increíblemente fuerte” pensó para sí.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Charles está vivo?, ¿Qué él creó todas estas visiones? - preguntó Hank, mirando de reojo a Raven y Logan, quienes no parecían inquietarse con la declaración de Francis.  
\- Si y no- respondió el telépata- puede que Charles sea responsable de esto, pero no está solo, una fuerte presencia lo acompaña- dicho eso, Hank al ver como sus compañeros no comentaban nada se hundió más en el sillón y suspiró molesto.  
\- ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo? - preguntó Logan, esperando atento a la respuesta del telépata.  
\- No sabría decirte con seguridad-dijo Francis, y pudo sentir la decepción por parte de los mutantes que le oían, pero también pudo sentir la mano de Erik acariciando su espalda, para demostrarle su apoyo- pero puede existir una posibilidad, Charles busca que las personas a quienes controla puedan sentir que todo sigue igual, si logramos romper con ese sentido de normalidad, podría alterar su control sobre ellas-  
\- ¿Y luego qué? - preguntó Hank, pero esta vez parecía involucrado en la conversación.  
\- Tengo que acércame a Charles, y devolverle lo que me ha sido encomendado- dijo mientras dirigía sus ojos a Erik, y tomó su mano entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo.  
Ante tan gesto de afecto entre los dos mutantes, el resto comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodos - ¿Cómo esta Charles? - preguntó Raven, para así seguir con la narración.  
Al devolver su mirada a los otros mutantes Francis agregó- Su presencia se debilita- y llevó sus dedos a su sien-aquel que tomó control de su consciencia se ha vuelto cada vez más fuerte, temo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo-  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? - preguntó Logan, intentando agilizar la conversación.  
-Necesitamos preocupar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles-dijo Francis, mirando a sus compañeros de reojo-causar conmoción-  
-Creo que se dónde podríamos conseguirlo-agregó Hank, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, una que los otros mutantes no habían visto hace tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se dirigiría a Nueva York, donde en las principales cadenas de televisión del momento, darían un mensaje de alerta.  
Mientras Raven, Hank y Logan subían al jet privado, Erik tomó del hombro a Francis, para evitar que subiera -Antes de ir tienes que prometerme algo-  
-Dime-respondió Francis, volteándose para mirarlo de frente.  
-No usaras tus poderes-agregó el mutante mientras sostenía ambos hombros del joven acercándolo levemente a él-Nosotros nos encargaremos-  
Francis, luego de meditarlo un poco y ver la patente preocupación en la cara de Erik respondió- está bien, no abusare de mis poderes- ya que era la única promesa que podría cumplir.  
Una vez más aliviado, Erik soltó su agarre en el joven, el cual no quería admitir que después de unos minutos ya extraña el contacto con el mutante, y sin decir nada subieron al jet donde los demás los esperaban.

Una vez llegados a la sede de la NBC, el grupo pudo observar como uno de los empleados fue a comprarse un café, lo que permitió que Raven copiará su apariencia y liderará el grupo. Ya dentro, ante las miradas de sospecha Raven comentaba que venía con él, lo que permitió que avanzaran hacia los camarines de los invitados sin problemas.  
En el último camarín se encontraba un representante del departamento del tesoro, probablemente vendría a comentar sobre ciertos indicadores económicos que, aunque no significan una gran amenaza a la economía, había despertado la preocupación de algunos ciudadanos. Al ver que el hombre estaba arreglando su corbata frente al espejo, Erik tomó control del metal de su reloj he hizo que se pegara un puñetazo, cayendo en el suelo por el impacto.  
\- ¿Qué demonios…-no pudo terminar cuando su boca fue sellada con cinta adhesiva, gracias a la destreza de Hank, mientras Logan y Erik ataron su piernas y manos, Raven y Francis vigilaban el pasillo.  
Una vez que el cuerpo fuera ocultado detrás de un sillón, y Francis le susurrará un “Lo siento mucho, no es personal”, Raven cambió su apariencia nuevamente, y se dirigió al estudio de grabación.  
Al sentir que vacilaba en dar el siguiente paso, sea por culpa de las incandescentes luces, la cantidad de cámaras y tantos ojos pendientes de ella, retrocedió y dirigió su mirada a Francis- No puedo-  
-Tranquila, estaremos contigo- dijo para luego llevar sus dedos a su sien, lo cual la relajó un poco.  
-Se siente extraño volver a hacer las cosas a tu manera- dijo la mutante, recordando la época donde reclutaron al equipo, cuando enfrentaron a Shaw, ya tantos años atrás-no malo, pero me trae mucha nostalgia- dijo mientras le sonreía, a Francis le inundó la felicidad ver a su querida hermana sonreírle nuevamente.  
Mientras Raven ojeaba desde la cortina hacia el escenario, al ver que aún se sentía un poco nerviosa, Francis le dijo- Si Charles estuviera aquí, te diría que confía en ti- a lo cual Raven lo miró afectuosamente y caminó hacia el escenario con un paso seguro, mientras el resto de los mutantes se escondían tras bambalinas.  
Al iniciar el programa, los presentadores comentaban como el desempleo y el precio de la gasolina parecían haber variado, por lo cual el invitado tendría como responsabilidad calmar la inquietud de los televidentes, lo cual fue abruptamente interrumpido.  
-Pese a que me encantaría comentar sobre ese tema, me ha traído aquí un problema más grande- dijo, mientras los camarógrafos y los presentadores se veían claramente desconcertados, el equipo tras bambalinas hizo señas para intentar recuperar el tema inicial, pero el invitado hizo caso omiso- como sabrán el país está pasando por la crisis más grande de su historia, y no hablo necesariamente en el ámbito económico, habló de algo que nos afecta día a día, que está en cada hogar de la nación, pero lo hemos ignorado- una vez que capturó la innegable atención de las personas presentes Raven continuó- habló de la amenaza mutante que hemos experimentado, no debemos confiarnos señores, podemos asegurar que hasta hoy muchos han caído bajo su influencia, puede ser su vecino, su compañero de trabajo, incluso puede ser parte de su familia, a este paso…-mientras Raven seguía su discurso, el jefe de piso intentó cortar la transmisión, pero gracias a uno de los aparatos de Hank, no pudo lograrlo, y en el centro de la habitación, los presentadores decidieron, después de pasar largos minutos sonriendo para ocultar su molestia, interrumpir a Raven y terminar con la sección.  
Raven se retiró lo más cordialmente que pudo para no levantar sospechas, y mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar, se reunió con los mutantes, quienes parecían muy satisfechos por su actuación, Hank se acercó a ella y le felicitó por hacer un papel tan convincente, lo más probable que el científico atesore la grabación de ese programa por muchos años.  
Una vez fuera del edificio, se encaminaron hacia el siguiente canal de televisión, pero Francis frenó repentinamente, preocupando a los otros, y mientras utilizaba su poder pudo confirmar su sospechas-oh por dios…-dirigiendo su mirada al techo de uno de los edificios del lugar, en él se encontraban 4 personas a la orilla de techo, en clara señal de querer lanzarse-No, ¡Charles no!!- gritó Francis, mientras intentaba con sus poderes evitar que se lanzaran.  
Al ver el cansancio del telépata, Erik intervino, y con una tubería empujó a las personas hacia atrás, para luego apresarlas con el metal, haciendo más sencillo para Francis hacerlos dormir.  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Hank, quien se encontraba abrazando a Raven, quien parecía abrumada por la escena.  
-Yo…-intentó decir el telépata, pero se desmayó, y antes de caer al suelo Erik lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, acostumbrado ya a estos repentinos agotamientos, pero a pesar de ello le causaba el mismo dolor que verlo por primera vez.  
Dentro de su mente, Francis pudo sentir una voz resonar en su interior, “Me estoy cansando de ti”, dijo una de las visiones de Charles que se materializaba frente a él, “Puedo ver que estas planeando, pero no tienes ni la menor oportunidad”, y mientras caminaba más y más cerca de él comentó, “solo ríndete y así también le evitaras un gran dolor a ellos”, al ver que la distancia se había acortado Francis finalmente respondió, “No me rendiré hasta salvarte Charles, y ellos piensan lo mismo que yo” y vio como la visión se desvanecía como humo, liberando un chasquido de molestia.  
“De todos modos no te queda mucho tiempo”, fue lo último que escuchó cuando se despertó de sobresaltó. Con ello, logró que Erik se despertara, al parecer había estado con él todo este tiempo, y se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a su cama.  
\- ¡Charles! -exclamó Erik sorprendido, en su rostro aún se evidenciaban rastros de cansancio y sueño, lo cual explicaría que lo llamara así, por lo que solo decidió acariciar su mejilla y unir sus frentes.  
-Estoy bien-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana, ya era de madrugada, y no sabía cuánto había estado despierto el mutante, por lo que con un poco de sus poderes lo hizo dormir, pero antes de perder la conciencia pudo sentir uno de sus pensamientos “Gracias a dios estas bien, Charles…”, y el cuerpo del mutante se hundió en la silla.  
Francis se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a las otras habitaciones para informarle a los otros que estaba despierto, pero pudo sentir que Hank se encontraba inquietó, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba.  
Hank decidió acostarse luego de pasar horas mirando las noticias, para conocer como habían reaccionado los medios a las declaraciones de Raven, pero lamentablemente solo causó conmoción el incidente de las cuatro personas que intentaron lanzarse, al parecer Charles ha decidido tomar medidas más extremas para desviar la atención, y Hank solo quería descansar por un par de horas. Una vez que se acomodó en su cama, pudo ver como desde su ventana aparecieron visiones de Charles, las cuales comenzaron a susurran en su mente, “¿Por qué Hank? ¿Porque oponerte a algo más fuerte que tú? ¿Porque no unirte a algo más grande de lo que puedes imaginar? Puedo ayudarte, ya no tendrás que esconderte, ya no más temor”, a lo cual Hank respondió gritando “¡Ya basta!, el profesor jamás podría hacer algo así, ¡ya no caeré más en sus mentiras!”, su piel comenzó a teñirse de azul, y antes que pudiera lanzarse contra las visiones Francis apareció detrás de él.  
-Tranquilo Hank, yo me encargo- y luego de decir aquello, hizo desaparecer a las visiones. Pronto Hank recuperó la calma y miró al telépata sorprendido, por suerte para él, Francis había despertado y lo ayudó oportunamente.  
-Yo por fin entiendo…-comentó el científico mirando hacia donde las visiones habían aparecido-ellos intentan buscar mi debilidad y usarla contra mí- luego se sacó sus lentes para limpiarlos en su camiseta- pero ahora sé que puedo contra ellos-  
-Conquistar tus debilidades es la mejor forma de enfrentarse a Charles- agregó el telépata, mientras miraba orgullosamente a Hank- si uno tiene algo que proteger, uno se vuelve más fuerte que ellos-  
-Algo que proteger-dijo Hank sonriendo, lo primero que asaltó su mente fue el rostro de Raven.  
Intuyendo que pasaba por la mente del científico, Francis agregó-será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, necesitaremos toda nuestra energía mañana-mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
-Gracias-respondió Hank, prefiriendo no agregar “profesor”.  
-De nada -dijo Francis sonriéndole-buenas noches- retirándose en busca de los otros mutantes. Después de eso la casa donde se hospedaron volvió a la calma, al parecer mientras dormía sus barreras contra las visiones de Charles se había debilitado, tendría que ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.  
Francis se encontró con Raven y Logan, quien conversaban en un balcón, sin duda su relación se había estrechado desde lo ocurrido en Paris. Después de conversar por unos minutos sobre el desmayó que había sufrido, el tema de conversación sufrió un abrupto cambio.  
\- ¿Podemos confiar en Erik? - preguntó Raven, mirando al telépata con seriedad.  
Francis suspiró levemente y respondió-pueden confiar en él tanto como confían en mí- observando las reacciones de ambos mutantes.  
-Entonces tendremos que confiar en él mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrado-agregó Logan, y Raven también pareció conforme con su respuesta.  
Aquella mañana el sol parecía moverse más rápido, y en el estómago de Francis sentía la ansiedad por dar pronta resolución a todo esto, el no resistiría más tiempo, y aún tiene personas que proteger. Una vez que todos los mutantes se reunieron para desayunar se dio a conocer la fase final del plan.  
-Tenemos que volver a la mansión inmediatamente- dijo el telépata.  
\- ¿Acaso utilizaras a Cerebro para contrarrestar a Charles? - preguntó Hank, delatando un poco de emoción.  
-No, con los poderes que tengo ahora no podría-respondió sin poder evitar mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad frente a aquellos a quienes evitó expresarla antes-pero si podemos formar un contacto con Charles a través de su cuerpo, quizás podríamos detenerlo- dijo, pero en su expresión había un rastro de incertidumbre que Erik reconoció al instante, mas prefirió no comentar nada hasta que estuvieran a solas.  
Ya de camino al Jet privado en cuál sería su último viaje, Francis notó que Erik se detuvo repentinamente, ante lo cual se volteó para ver que le sucedía.  
\- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir? - preguntó Erik claramente molesto y dolido.  
Francis pensó en hacerse el desentendido, pero en el rostro del mutante se leía su preocupación, por lo que Francis prefirió dar una respuesta honesta-No sabía si decirte habría sido conveniente-  
-Porque no te habría ayudado si supiera ¿verdad? -dijo Erik mientras se acercaba con paso firme y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa- Por qué sabrías que no te dejaría ir si lo sabía ¿Verdad? -agregó mientras sus ojos se humedecían y su voz se hacía más fuerte.  
\- Tenemos que hacerlo-respondió Francis mirando al piso, para que no lo viera derramar un par de lágrimas- aquello que tomó control de Charles soló tiene poder aquí si tiene algo que lo una a este mundo, si destruimos el cuerpo de Charles quedará atrapado nuevamente en el plano astral- luego respiró profundamente, sin levantar la mirada del piso-No tenemos otra opción…-  
\- ¡Claro que la hay!!- exclamó Erik, tomando las manos de Francis en la suyas- ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de sacrificarte para evitar que este mundo se caiga a pedazos? Lo intenté una vez y no pude, y tampoco podre ahora-dijo, pero su voz se acortaba por su agitada respiración.  
-Erik…-Francis quería decir algo, pero no tenía la voz para decir nada, por lo que Erik lo abrazó para que ocultara su rostro en su pecho.  
-No quiero perderte otra vez- dijo Erik mirando hacia el Jet, por suerte ambos se encontraban lejos del resto, por lo que su conversación no sería escuchada-Dime que tengo que hacer- “No me dejes de nuevo Charles” pensó Erik, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Francis.  
Luego de respirar profundamente, Francis pudo sentir el olor de Erik y también un ligero toque de perfume, y con ello logró calmarse. Ya habiendo recuperado sus fuerzas miró hacia los ojos de Erik, tenía que pensar otra posibilidad, debe haber otra forma.  
Luego de pasar sus manos por el rostro del alemán pudo pensar una forma de llegar a Charles, pero también podría poner en un gran riesgo a Erik en el proceso, por lo que prefirió dejar que el mutante eligiera, puso sus dedos en la sien de Erik y le trasfirió su idea.  
En la mente de Erik se visualizó el plan de Francis, luego de ver lo peligroso que pudiera resultar quedó pensativo por un instante, pero pronto su mente respondió- vamos- y con ello ambos se dirigieron al Jet.

Cuando todos se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, Francis advirtió que la presencia de Charles era muy fuerte, por lo que alertó al resto que fueran cuidadosos, ya que las visiones podrían ser más violentas de lo que habían sido anteriormente. Mientras avanzaban, el telépata se aseguró de mantener una firme barrera entre las mentes de sus amigos y la influencia de Charles, pero sabía que no podría mantenerla por mucho tiempo, en este preciso instante su prioridad era llegar rápidamente a su habitación y acercarse lo más posible al cuerpo de Charles.  
Una vez que llegaron al segundo piso, las visiones atacaron a Raven, Logan y Hank, mientras Francis intentaba contrarrestar el ataque, Hank se había transformado por completo y atacó rápidamente a Logan, quien fue lanzado por una ventana del pasillo, luego Hank se dirigió a Raven, y aunque Erik utilizaba la decoración de la mansión para atacarlo, Hank pudo esquivar los proyectiles y tomó la pierna de Raven con firmeza.  
\- ¡Ustedes váyanse!, yo me encargó-gritó Raven, si se detenían allí Francis no soportaría más tiempo. Antes que pudiera oponerse, Francis cayó rendido ante la influencia de Charles, la cual, hacia estragos en su cabeza. En un intenso forcejeo comenzó a hacerle resistencia, si Charles se enteraba de su plan estarían perdidos, por lo que Erik lo tomó por la cintura y se apresuraron a la habitación.  
Mientras, Raven intentaba hacer volver en razón al científico, cuyo agarre en su pierna se volvía cada vez más fuerte- Escúchame Hank, este no eres tu-  
\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?, ante la primera oportunidad que encuentras me traicionas- dijo viciosamente el mutante, haciendo a Raven recordar lo que ocurrió en Paris, y como utilizó a Hank para obtener la información que necesitaba, y comenzar todo esto.  
-Es cierto Hank, yo te hecho mucho daño, pero a pesar que no te he visto en mucho tiempo…- dijo sin saber con seguridad donde quería llegar-lo que nunca ha cambiado en ti es el querer hacer el bien, cuidaste tanto tiempo de Charles… ahora nos estas ayudando para salvarlo, y salvar al mundo- luego respiró profundo para reanudar su idea- eres un buen hombre Hank, siempre lo has sido, solo que yo no lo había notado antes- y a pesar que el agarre en su pierna se volvió más doloroso se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la respuesta del mutante.  
Hank agitó su cabeza con fuerza y luego azotó su frente contra el suelo, al escuchar el fuerte sonido Raven se preocupó, pero al mirar como el semblante del mutante había cambiado supo que había vuelto en sí. Cuando miró la herida de Raven respondió- oh, perdóname yo…-  
-Tranquilo, no es profunda- dijo la mutante, mientras que con ayuda de Hank se levantó y miró hacia donde se habían dirigido Francis y Erik- ahora tenemos que ir por ellos- y ambos avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Por otro lado, Logan entraba a toda velocidad por la puerta de la mansión, luego de haber caído en uno de los árboles del jardín, solo espera no llegar muy tarde.


	16. Su último adiós

A gran velocidad Erik abrió la puerta de la habitación, al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Charles en la cama sintió una punzada en el pecho, que solo fue aliviada al ver a Francis a su lado. El telépata se acercó rápidamente a la cama, y puso sus manos en la frente de Charles, intentando formar una conexión.  
Luego de minutos de intentarlo comenzó a frustrarse, se le agotaba el tiempo. Usando las mayores de sus fuerzas intentó separar a Charles de la criatura que lo controlaba, pero todo era en vano.

Pronto entraron Raven y Hank, la mutante cojeaba un poco mientras que el científico le brindaba apoyo. Por otro lado, Francis seguía al lado de la cama de Charles susurrando frases reconfortantes al cuerpo inmóvil- ya estoy aquí… he vuelto para salvarte Charles, todos hemos venido por ti- y mientras seguía intentando infructuosamente conectarse con Charles, Logan apareció en la habitación.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Raven desconcertada.  
-No puedo…-intentó responder Francis, pero en ese mismo instante sintió una fuerte voz inundar su mente “¡Bastaa!!” gritó la voz, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes, menos por Erik.  
“Habéis venido aquí ingenuamente esperando que me rinda, esperando vencer a mis visiones, a mi poder, ahora les mostrare que tan equivocado estaban” dijo la voz, para luego manipular el cuerpo de Logan y que este atacará a Erik, quien pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, pero Hank lo tomó por la espalda he inmovilizó sus brazos, Raven se dirigía a su cuello con un vidrio roto. Francis horrorizado por la escena exclamó- ¡Raven no! –y la mutante detuvo su brazo a unos centímetros del cuello del mutante, su mano temblaba por su esfuerzo.  
“¿Qué te parece el show? Yo puedo jugar con ellos y hacer lo que yo quiera… como esto” agregó la voz mientras la mano de Raven se dirigía desde el cuello de Erik a su propio cuello.  
\- ¡Suficiente! -dijo Francis mientras miraba de reojo a Erik, quien seguía inmovilizado por Hank- esto se acabó- y en un fluido movimiento de sus dedos a su frente Francis liberó a los tres mutantes del control de Charles-creo que con eso bastará- dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo para el horror de los presentes. “Tienes lo que te mereces” dijo la voz.  
-No…-dijo Raven sollozando por lo que ocurría ante sus ojos  
\- ¡Charles!!- gritó Erik mientras corría para sostener a Francis entre sus brazos como lo había hecho muchas veces durante los últimos días, y como aquella vez en una playa en Cuba, un débil y adolorido Charles antes sus ojos nuevamente.  
Francis dirigió su mirada a los mutantes junto a la puerta- Tranquilos, esperaba que sucedería algo como esto- luego miró a Erik y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla-Erik, ahora te confió la misión a ti-dijo sonriendo, acariciando el rostro del mutante suavemente-atesorare cada recuerdo que tengo contigo y con ustedes- mientras miraba a los otros con alegría en su rostro- estoy muy orgulloso de lo mucho que han crecido, me han hecho muy feliz- y con una última mirada a Erik la figura de Francis se comenzó a iluminar y pequeñas partículas de luz escapaban de su cuerpo mientras desaparecía.  
-Puedes decirle a Charles que yo…-pero fue interrumpido por Francis.  
-Eso es algo que tienes que decirle tú mismo Erik- y la figura iluminada de Francis le sonrió, para luego volverse transparente lentamente, hasta que no quedará nada de él.  
Raven abrazó a Hank para derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras él lloraba silenciosamente. Logan se encontraba devastado, perder a Charles es demasiado doloroso para verlo dos veces.  
Erik se encontraba aun arrodillado en el piso, mirando sus brazos ahora vacíos, pero se encontraba pensativo, luego de unos minutos su semblante cambio a una extraña alegría y paz interior pocas veces vista en él.  
En la cama el cuerpo de Charles comenzó a moverte, con sus brazos logró sentarse y analizó los rostros de los presentes- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no es bueno volverme a ver? - “Amigos míos” agregó susurrando en sus mentes.  
El miedo y el desconcierto eran palpables, y Raven le suplicó- Charles por favor, detén todo esto- pero sus palabras fueron mal recibidas por el telépata.  
-Esto está recién comenzando- y con un gesto de sus dedos infringió dolor en la mente de Raven, Hank y Logan, pero su rostro delató que él también sufría y se detuvo abruptamente, en su mente las voces volvían a invadirlo “¿Todavía estas ahí Charles? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de poner un dedo sobre tu querida familia?” a lo cual un leve eco de la voz de Charles respondió “Voy a protegerlos”, pero la voz resonó con fuerza en su mente y respondió “Si no puedes detenerme tampoco podrás salvarlos” y el silencio reinó en la mente de Charles.  
-Hemos venido por ti Charles- dijo Erik, levantándose del piso.  
\- ¿Has venido para salvarme? ¿O has venido para matarme Erik? - Preguntó Charles, para luego mirar a los tres mutantes en el otro lado de la habitación- no sería muy difícil… tendrías que matarlos a ellos y luego matarme a mí- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
-He venido para unirme a ti- dijo solemnemente y continuó- jamás hemos estado tan cerca de crear una sociedad perfecta para los mutantes de este planeta- la sorpresa de los oyentes era clara.  
\- Ohh - expresó Charles, mientras una sonrisa macabra recorría sus labios.  
Raven, Hank y Logan entraron en un estado de alerta, tendrían que detener a Erik como pudieran, mas Raven comenzó a dudar, recordó la noche anterior, lo que les había dicho Francis “pueden confiar en él tanto como confían en mí”, y cuando Hank se encontraba dispuesto a atacar Raven puso su brazo frente a él- ¿Qué…- preguntó Hank desconcertado.  
-Francis nos dijo que confiáramos en él- respondió Raven con firmeza, y Hank la miró por largos minutos, recordando que no podía confiar en ella, que no podía confiar en Erik, pero los últimos días juntos lo habían cambiado y decidió escuchar sus palabras.  
Logan por otro lado, al escuchar las palabras de Raven recordó el rostro de Francis, su determinación y optimismo siempre solían ser contagioso, y su instinto le decían que esta vez también debería confiar en él.  
-Si así se requiere…-Comenzó a decir Erik, mientras se retiraba el casco a vista y paciencia de todos los mutantes, lo cual despertó una urgencia en los otros de detenerlo, pero sus cuerpos se quedaron inmóviles, probablemente por los poderes de Charles, quien parecía hipnotizado por Erik- puedes entrar en mi mente- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Finalmente- respondió Charles, pero con una voz muy diferente a la suya y con un eco que recorrió la habitación – por fin te tengo Erik-


	17. El corazón

Una vez que Erik abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la habitación de Charles. A su alrededor había paredes conformadas por suaves luces amarillas, naranjas y verdes, como el brillo del sol que pasa por las hojas de los árboles. Al frente suyo, a una distancia considerable, se encontraba Charles sentado en una silla dorada y plateada, con un rostro indiferentes y agotado, lo cual significa que Erik podría estar dentro de la mente de Charles, el lugar donde él gobierna, o por lo menos eso pareciese.  
Desde la derecha del trono comenzó a deslizarse una sombra, que recorrió toda la pared hasta llegar frente a Erik, tomando una forma similar a Charles, pero claramente era un extraño.  
-Por fin estas aquí Erik, tomó mucho tiempo, pero ha valido la espera- comentó emocionado, y mientras recorría a Erik sigilosamente siguió- Charles me ha sido de gran utilidad, pero sus ideales son, ¿Cómo decirlo? aburridos- dijo, buscando en el rostro de Erik algún gesto de aprobación- cuando tienes un poder como éste no puedes simplemente esperar que cooperen voluntariamente-  
\- ¿Qué estás buscando? - preguntó Erik cortantemente.  
\- Lo mismo que tú, tenemos a la humanidad y a los mutantes en nuestras manos, ¿Por qué no hacer un cambio radical con eso? - “Porque no hacer un poco de justicia” agregó la voz telepáticamente.  
-Eso no es lo que quiere Charles-  
-Esto ya no es sobre lo que quiere Charles- dijo la criatura mientras se acercaba más a Erik- es ahora sobre lo que queremos nosotros-  
\- Lo siento, pero no he venido por ti- dijo Erik, mientras su mirada se dirigía a Charles- venimos por él- y desde su pecho se comenzó a materializar Francis, quien con inesperada facilidad avanzó por la habitación levitando, dirigiéndose a Charles.  
\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! - se preguntó la criatura atónita a lo que había presenciado.  
\- Hay muchas cosas de Charles y yo que tú no puedes entender- y Erik tomó el cuello de la criatura, y comenzó un forcejeo con ella para ganar tiempo.  
En el otro lado de la habitación Charles levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Francis frente a él- tú…- expresó con clara sorpresa.  
-Dije que vendría por ti- respondió Francis acercándose más a Charles.  
\- Es imposible, Erik tenía el casco puesto cuando desapareciste- no hay forma que se haya escondido en su mente hasta ahora.  
\- No, no habría podido entrar en su mente en ese momento- y mientras miraba de reojo a Erik pelear con la criatura continuó- pero si fui capaz de esconderme en su corazón-  
Charles liberó una risa nerviosa, “no es posible”, “¿Cómo puede ser?” pensaba para sí mismo sin encontrar respuesta alguna, y llevó sus manos a su frente para soportar un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.  
-He vuelto Charles- dijo para que volviera su atención a él- y vengo a devolverte un tesoro que me has encomendado- y con esas palabras acercó su frente a la de Charles y comenzó a transferirle sus memorias.  
Luego de unos minutos Francis se separó para ver su reacción, Charles se encontraba llorando desconsolado- esto no bastará para detenerlo- dijo gesticulando una expresión desesperanzada- aún recuerdo el dolor, el miedo… la traición- y sus manos esta vez se fueron a su pecho, y agarró con fuerza su camisa para intentar aliviar el dolor.  
-Es por eso que también he obtenido nuevos recuerdos- y la mirada de Charles se dirigió nuevamente a él- mis más preciados recuerdos…- y con una sonrisa Francis unió sus frentes y le mostró a Charles lo que ocurrió los últimos días en su ausencia. Al principio vio miedo y angustia en el corazón de aquellos que él amaba, pero después comenzó a ver una luz que poco a poco comenzó a crecer, “Esa es la esperanza” dijo Francis suavemente. En aquellos recuerdos Charles pudo ver a Logan trabajar codo a codo con Hank y Raven, luego vio a Hank conquistar sus debilidades y hacerse más fuerte, vio a Raven luchando por sus ideales, pero sonriéndole como lo hacía cuando era una niña, confiando en él nuevamente y finalmente vio una habitación de un hotel.  
En ese recuerdo las imágenes eran más nítidas, y vio como Francis vivió sus días junto a Erik, como de a poco, desde la desconfianza comenzó a crecer algo nuevo, vio que Erik lo extrañaba y que luego de saber que aún vivía fue a buscarlo, pronto observó una de las ultimas de las conversaciones que tuvo con Francis antes de abordar el Jet, “¿Tú crees que sería capaz de sacrificarte para evitar que este mundo se caiga a pedazos? Lo intenté una vez y no pude, y tampoco podre ahora” y Charles comenzó a entender lo que sucedía, jamás pudo enfrentarse a la criatura que tomó posesión de él, porque no confiaba en nadie, ni en él mismo, pero ahora está a punto de perder lo más preciado para él si no hace nada al respecto.  
-Estoy feliz que hayas encontrado tu respuesta Charles- dijo Francis sonriendo.  
\- Muchas gracias- dijo Charles mirándolo aun con sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas, quien estaba frente a él le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, lo cual es algo impagable.  
Al ver que Charles aun lo miraba fijamente, comentó-Ahora tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a todo esto- y Charles asintió con la cabeza.  
Por otro lado, Erik seguía forcejeado con la criatura quien parecía estar entretenido con los vanos esfuerzos de mutante- tu sabes que aquí no tienes oportunidad, si tu plan falla, y lo hará, estarás a mi merced- dijo la criatura para luego continuar- ¿No habría sido más fácil habernos matados a todos hace unos minutos atrás? –  
-Quizás hace un tiempo no me habría molestado en matar a los otros, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo- respondió Erik sonriendo ampliamente- pero jamás podría matar a Charles, sin importar si el mundo se acaba- “Al diablo el mundo” pensó Erik.  
-Eso es muy dulce, se nota que has cambiado mucho- y la criatura perdió su forma como Charles y se presentó como una sombra que tomó el cuello de Erik- pero se acabó- para su sorpresa, la criatura se detuvo, y una vez soltado el cuello de Erik, fue arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la habitación.  
Erik al levantar la mirada vio a Charles con su puño cerrado, trayendo a la criatura a su lado- tenemos que saldar algunas cuentas- dijo Charles con la frente en alto.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Charles? Tú sabes que no puedes acabar conmigo-respondió viciosamente la criatura.  
\- No voy a destruirte, voy a salvarte- y en ese instante Charles se sumergió al interior de la sombra causando en Erik una gran conmoción, pero ahora solo podía confiar en Charles.  
Una vez dentro de la sombra intentó esquivar como pudo una oleada de ataques psíquicos, en forma de agua negra que golpeaba sus brazos y cara mientras se sumergía más y más en la inmensidad de negro a su alrededor. Cuando sintió que toco una superficie sólida, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de algún indicio de conciencia. Al observar una pared que liberaba ondas grises y negras, con su palma se hizo paso a través de ella, hacia lo que parecía los restos de una casa en ruinas, el sol iluminaba los muebles, que se encontraban desgastados por la lluvia y el tiempo, en los pasillos se veían palomas y escombros del que podría haber sido el techo. En uno de los asientos se encontraba una persona encorvada en lo que parecía ser una profunda plegaria, “acaba con el mal” se escuchaba susurrar mientras Charles se acercaba. Una vez a su lado, Charles tocó su hombro y acercándose a su rostro le dijo- por favor, llévame al origen de todo esto- y sin moverse un centímetro pudo observar a sus alrededores cambiar de forma.  
Ahora Charles se encontraba en un sótano húmedo y mal oliente, al caminar por el pasillo vio personas enjauladas en pequeñas celdas, algunas se encontraban delirando, otras tenían rasgos físicos de algún tipo de mutación, y mientras más avanzaba, más claros se hacían los temores de Charles. En una mesa inclinada se encontraba un joven encadenado, a su alrededor se reunían hombres repitiendo frases en idiomas irreconocibles, y un hombre mayor utilizaba un incienso de intenso olor sobre el cuerpo del joven, finalmente, desde el otro lado de la habitación, dos personas se acercaron para ofrecerle un líquido desde un jarro de cerámica. Al principio el joven se negaba, exclamando “no, por favor, no eso de nuevo”, pero quienes realizaban aquella “ceremonia” no parecían importarles su protesta y una vez que el joven bebió el líquido comenzó a gritar hasta que llegó un súbito silencio, quedando en un estado inconsciente. Luego de unos minutos el joven volvió en sí y miró a Charles directamente a los ojos, siendo finalmente integrado en la escena, “Es desde ahí que comenzó todo” dijo una voz que resonaba en ese lugar.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, Charles se encontraba encadenado en la mesa y su captor era el joven que había visto anteriormente, el cual caminaba a su alrededor predadoramente, luego dijo “yo era un telépata como tú, pero nunca desarrolle mis habilidades”, Charles comprendió que ahora solo podría escuchar el relato atentamente, “ellos me atraparon y me trajeron aquí” y miró hacia las otras celdas “ellos nos tenían aquí a todos nosotros, al parecer quería utilizarnos para algún ritual pagano” luego tocó ligeramente el borde de la mesa donde se encontraba atado Charles y reanudó su explicación, “nos daban de beber día y noche esa infusión, algunos no lo resistieron y aquellos que sí…” ahora el joven se había acercado al oído de Charles “experimentamos la muerte” de repente Charles sintió como toda la energía de su cuerpo se desvanecía, y un desgarrador dolor recorría su cuerpo, pronto la sensación desapareció y respiró aliviado, “jamás supe porque lo hacían, pero luego de varios intentos algo en mi ocurrió” y el joven lo miró intensamente, esperando reconocer en el rostro de Charles algún gesto de simpatía y compasión, “y llegue allí…” y la habitación en la que se encontraban pronto se transformó en un lugar completamente negro, Charles pudo reconocer que se encontraban el plano astral.  
Luego de unos minutos el joven frente a él continuó “aquí algo de mi quedó atrapado”, Charles ahora se encontraba libre, por lo que pudo recorrer el lugar para acercarse a lo que parecía una pequeña sombra, “así se veía al principio” agregó el joven observando la sombra junto a Charles con desprecio. Después él comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha de la habitación, la cual pronto se transformó en una concurrida calle de ciudad, a lo lejos se observaba gente armada entrando a un edificio antiguo, “descubrieron el lugar, así que una noche se adentraron en las mazmorras y capturaron a todos sus miembros”, Charles vio pasar a su lado a los hombres de la ceremonia encadenados, caminado forzadamente fuera del lugar “pero también se llevaron a los mutantes”, y así pudo ver como también tomaron aquellos dentro de las celdas “a mí me dejaron libre, porque me veía ‘normal’” y al voltearse Charles observó una plataforma de madera en medio de una plaza, con un numeroso público a su alrededor, se estaba llevaba a cabo la ejecución de los capturados.  
Charles corrió instintivamente para intentar salvar a los mutantes en la fila de la horca, pero el joven tomó su brazo “Yo también lo intente” y en su rostro se plasmaba su agonía, “pero no pude, mi cuerpo no se movía y cuando los vi… cuando sentí su dolor…” y el joven cayó al piso, con sus manos apretaba su camisa como si su pecho estuviera siendo retorcido por dentro “algo en mí se sentía…”, Charles escuchó como el verdugo tiraba la palanca, y luego los gritos de dolor de aquellos mutantes en su mente. Mirando al joven con lágrimas en sus ojos le preguntó “¿Qué sentiste?” y él le respondió “como haber saciado el hambre de algo dentro de mí”.  
Con un nuevo cambio de escena, ahora ambos se encontraban sobre la plataforma de ejecución, escuchaba los gritos eufóricos del público asistente al macabro espectáculo, el joven tomó el brazo de Charles y lo puso en la palanca, “lo sentía dentro de mí, necesitaba sentir aquel dolor nuevamente…aquella angustia en el corazón de los ejecutados”, Charles lo miraba atónito, pero no pudo evitar sentir que el joven movía su mano para activar la palanca “en mis manos estaba el futuro de criminales e inocentes por igual” decía mientras observaba a los sentenciados con una mirada distante y triste “podía sentir su sufrimiento como si fuera mío, y aquello dentro de mí solo se hacía más fuerte”, luego frente a Charles se mostraba un posible recuerdo del joven, un hombre a punto de morir le enviaba una última mirada de súplica a su verdugo “si yo hubiera podido no habría movido la palanca” y luego forzó a que Charles lo hiciera, él cual no pudo evitar desviar su mirada “pero yo ya no era yo”.  
Cuando Charles abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un nuevo lugar, lo que parecía ser la casa que primero observó, pero esta se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, a su lado el joven miraba afectuosamente el edificio y comentó “cuando ya no podía soportar más aquel suplicio me confesé en la iglesia del pueblo” y miró a Charles con una enigmática expresión “¿Qué crees que pasó?” y antes de que Charles pudiera decir palabra las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe “ahí vienen por mí” dijo el joven, observando como tomaban por ambos brazos a Charles y lo sacaban del lugar, pero antes de llegar a la salida el joven forcejeo lo suficiente para liberarlo y cerró con una barra que cruzara las manijas de las puertas “¡Sal de ahí maldito monstruo!” gritaban los hombres desde el exterior “es imposible, solo podremos…¡tendremos que quemar todo el lugar!... ¡y contigo dentro!” continuaban las conversaciones y en la espalda de Charles recorría un fuerte escalofrió, pero su compañero se encontraba calmado y reflexivo “si tan solo lo hubieran logrado ese día”, luego de lo que parecía un eternidad Charles comentó “Tú…” , pero fue interrumpido, “si, aquel día morí, pero no encontré descanso, aquella cosa que creé se había vuelto mucho más fuerte durante los años que viví como verdugo, no podía eliminarlo ni librarme de él, así que solo pude quedarme aquí, viviendo entre mis recuerdos”, el joven volteó lentamente hacia Charles “hasta que llegaste tú, eras perfecto, aquello que vive en mí seguía hambriento de sufrimiento, pero solo puede obtenerlo desde las personas”, el lugar nuevamente cambio de forma y Charles reconoció donde se encontraban, era el hotel en Paris “ te capturó y te tomó de rehén como a mí” y al ver el final del relato, se atrevió a preguntar “entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo liberarte?” a lo cual el joven respondió “no puedes” mirándolo con una mixtura entre dolor y alivio, como el guerrero que saca la flecha incrustada de su cuerpo, “pero lo has visto con tus propios ojos, has vivido mí mismo dolor, ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mí”.


	18. El verdadero orden natural de las cosas

 

Una vez de vuelta en la casa en ruinas, Charles podía intuir el desenlace de su encuentro “tienes que destruirme, al ser yo la consciencia de esta cosa, sin mí se desintegrará” dijo el joven, mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir los agradables rayos de sol en su rostro, “debemos buscar otra forma” contestó Charles, “no la hay, si sigo aquí no podrás acabar con él”, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos “no merezco tu misericordia, ni tampoco deseo tu caridad”. Charles recordó que sus amigos lo esperaban, por lo que el joven sintiendo aquello respondió “siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido” y llevó la mano de Charles a su frente “si me entregas la paz que he buscado hace mucho”, en ese momento una idea surgió en Charles.  
Desde el exterior, Erik observaba impaciente como la sombra se movía incansablemente en el suelo, y Charles aun no regresaba, cuando pensó en sumergirse allí también una mano se asomó tímida desde su superficie, al reconocer de quien era la levantó con las fuerzas que aun disponía revelando a Charles, quien con ayuda de Erik se levantó y juntos se alejaron a una distancia prudente de la sombra.  
\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Erik mientras lo observaba preocupado.  
-Mejor que nunca- y con una sonrisa encantadora alzó sus manos hacia la sombra, la cual se expandió en el piso. Erik se encontraba intranquilo, pero al ver el decidido rostro del telépata, prefirió confiar en sus habilidades- ahora sé que hare contigo- y con un par de movimientos la sombra se detuvo instantáneamente, luego Charles llevó sus dedos a su sien y comenzó a ejecutar su plan, en cada mente de cada humano y mutante del planeta se borró todo recuerdo de los eventos sobrenaturales que ocurrieron durante las últimas semanas, también se dio la licencia de borrar la existencia de Trask y todo el incidente de Paris, Erik en el futuro comentaría esa acción como un acto de arrogancia, pero eso sería un problema para otro día, finalmente eliminó las visiones y su control sobre las mentes- creo que con eso bastará- y le dirigió una sonrisa a Erik, pero al instante agregó- ah, casi se me olvida…- y nuevamente utilizó sus poderes para observar el pasillo y luego adentrarse en una habitación de un hospital- siempre hay una forma- dijo el telépata y Erik pensó que estaba hablando con él, hasta que Charles agregó-buena suerte, querido amigo- y retiró sus dedos de su sien.  
\- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? - preguntó Erik.  
-sí, y ahora un paciente con muerte cerebral a punto de ser desconectado va ser prontamente dado de alta- dijo el telépata claramente satisfecho.  
\- y cuando esté listo irá a buscarte-agregó Erik, entendiendo de apoco las palabras de Charles.  
-y sin duda será uno de mis estudiantes más brillantes- respondió con un tono alegre-ahora que tenemos aquello resuelto, tenemos un último asunto entre manos-al decir aquellas palabras su atención regreso a la amplia sombra en el suelo- entonces…solo queda darle paso a la luz del sol- y con sus manos Charles hizo que una intensa luz dorada inundará el lugar, haciendo desaparecer consigo a la sombra sin dejar ningún vestigio.  
Una vez que Charles se libró de la criatura, el lugar recuperó los colores verdes y amarillos que tenía inicialmente, a lo que Erik comentó-Ahora entiendo la apariencia de este lugar-dijo indicando con sus dedos las paredes- es como estar bajo uno de los árboles de tu mansión, ¿no es así? -  
Aunque por unos segundos el rostro de Charles parecía sorprendido, luego sonrió afectuosamente - algún día deberíamos jugar una partida de ajedrez allí-  
“Me encantaría” expresó Erik a través de una sonrisa, pero repentinamente abrió sus ojos y se encontraba nuevamente en el piso de la habitación de Charles, “he vuelto a mi cuerpo” pensó para sí y fue rodeado rápidamente por los tres mutantes, quienes lo observaban preocupados. Luego, desde la cama se escuchó un gemido proveniente de Charles, quien parecía acomodarse con dificultad, después de varios días si poder controlar su cuerpo requerirán de un tiempo para acostumbrarse nuevamente. En un vano intento el telépata trato de saludarlos como de costumbre, pero Raven se abalanzó sobre él llorando en su cuello, mientras que Hank le preguntaba si estaba herido, si sentía alguna nausea o mareo. Después de que los ánimos se calmaran Logan se acercó a él y le dio algunas palmadas en el hombro y dijo- bien hecho-, y con ello su rostro perdió la tensión que había adquirido durante los últimos días, mientras, lejos de la cama, Erik le sonreía a la distancia.  
Finalmente, una vez que Charles se encontraba cómodamente en su silla, tuvo tiempo a solas con Erik para poder conversar.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Francis? - preguntó Erik, mirando de reojo la reacción del telépata.  
-Él siempre fue parte de mí, solo ha vuelto donde pertenece- pero mentalmente Charles pensaba “él era técnicamente parte de mi corazón” pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta- ¿Lo extrañas? - preguntó con una innegable curiosidad.  
-Siempre intuí que eras tú-  
\- y no te equivocaste…-agregó Charles, mirando también los vacíos pasillos de la mansión.  
\- ¿Ahora qué harás? -  
Miró unos minutos el rostro de Erik y dijo-Logan me comentó sobre la escuela en un futuro, ahora me dedicare en hacerla nuevamente una realidad- y luego agregó- ¿y que eras tú? -  
Mientras camina hacia la salida de la mansión comentó- aun no lo he decidido-  
-Francis me dijo que tenías algo que decirme…-agregó Charles, observando como Erik se detenía súbitamente, pero aún no se dignaba a voltear.  
-Búscalo entre tus recuerdos- dijo secamente el mutante.  
\- Por alguna razón no tengo ese recuerdo- dijo el telépata sonriendo, y no mentía, al parecer Francis se encargó de borrar ese recuerdo en particular.  
“Esa sabandija” pensó Erik enfurecido.  
\- ¿Y bien? -  
Erik finalmente volteó, pero aun no deseaba tener un contacto visual con el telépata, “no leas mis pensamientos, te lo prohíbo, maldición! Debí haber traído el casco” pensó mientras su pulso se aceleraba.  
Al ver el mal momento que estaba sufriendo el mutante, el corazón de Charles se compadeció de él, y para librarlo de la presión comentó -Erik, era una broma, no es necesario que tu…-  
\- “Te amo Charles y voy a ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta”- dijo Erik, intentando recordar las exactas palabras que quiso decir como mensaje. El silencio reinó por largos y dolorosos minutos, y los ojos de Erik se humedecieron sin saber el por qué.  
Charles tenía muy claro cómo se sentía, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que amaba a Erik, Charles podría morir por amarlo tanto, pero las palabras aun no salían de su boca.  
Erik, luego de respirar profundamente obtuvo valor y se acercó al telépata, se arrodilló frente a él y le dijo- Charles…- “por favor déjame permanecer contigo”, pero no fue capaz de decirlo, “lo que no se puede expresarse con palabras solo puede decirse con el corazón”, y con una de sus manos tomo la mejilla de Charles y lo besó suavemente. A pesar de la sorpresa, Charles se dejó llevar y tomó el rostro de Erik en sus manos y profundizó el beso, y mientras jugaba con su pelo vio a Erik derramar gruesas lágrimas y se detuvo.  
-Erik, quédate conmigo- dijo suavemente y besó una de sus lágrimas, luego besó su mejilla, luego su frente, después otra lagrima y así cubrió de besos el rostro del mutante. “Voy a amarte hasta que me queme vivo” pensó Charles- te amo, te amo, te amo Erik- y comenzó llorar también, y como un niño sintió que las lágrimas corrían y corrían por sus mejillas, siendo inmensamente feliz de estar allí, junto a Erik, a pesar de todo.  
\- Jamás me alejare de tu lado Charles- dijo Erik, mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza y lo miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos con determinación, estaba presenciado una promesa inquebrantable.  
\- Permanece a mi lado Erik- y se abrazaron exhaustos. Finalmente cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro en un profundo sueño en medio de aquel pasillo, pronto serian encontrados por los demás, quienes estaban sorprendidos e enternecidos por la escena.

Al despertar ambos se encontraban en un sillón cubiertos por una manta, Raven les comentó que Logan se había ido y que había dicho que esperaba verlos en unos años más. Hank por otro lado les informó que los incidentes de los últimos días no figuraban en televisión ni en ningún otro medio, por lo que permanecieron más tranquilos, aquella tarde se respiró finalmente una paz y alegría genuinas después de tanto tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin una canción romántica de los 70!! una alegre y perfecta para pasar los créditos en una película: Barry White - Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Baby.


	19. Aquel prometedor futuro

Logan se despertó en su habitación en la mansión, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, había perdido la cuenta de los días desde el ataque de Charles y el viaje hacia el pasado, por lo que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y recorrió el lugar, analizando cada detalle. Reconoció los pasillos inundados de alegres e inquietos estudiantes, se dirigió hacia el estudio del profesor esquivando a los jóvenes que se cruzaba en su camino, vio algunas caras conocidas y algunas otras eran nuevas e intrigantes, tendría que preguntar luego sobre aquello.   
De repente un fuerte golpe se sintió contra una de las ventanas, causando un sobresaltó en Logan, y al ver que el vidrio se había trizado buscó con su mirada al culpable en el jardín para poder gritarle algunas cosas, pero alguien se le adelantó.  
-Con ese manejo, temo que nos esperan aún más horas de entrenamiento- dijo severamente un hombre, que levitaba orgullosamente sobre los estudiantes en el jardín. Logan tuvo que acercarse más para poder reconocer el rostro del instructor, pero al primer indicio de quien podría ser prefirió no comprobarlo, “prefiero mantenerme en negación un poco más”, pensó mientras reanudaba su camino en busca del profesor.  
En uno de los pasillos del primer piso pudo divisar a Hank y Raven, quienes conversaban alegremente sobre el nuevo traje de Kurt, quien apareció ágilmente detrás de ellos, expresándoles que tan emocionado se encontraba, al ver tan melosa escena Logan se alejó rápidamente.  
Una vez llegado al estudio del profesor, Logan se encontró nuevamente con su equipo, a quienes extraño más de lo que desearía admitir, y en su silla se encontraba el profesor, jovial y sereno como costumbre.  
-Logan ¿qué te trae aquí?, tenía entendido que ahora empieza tu clase-  
\- ¿Es Magneto quien está allí afuera enseñándoles a esos niños? - preguntó incrédulo.  
\- ¿Magneto? - luego de meditarlo un poco respondió- Oh, ya veo, así que finalmente has vuelto- dijo el profesor con una alegre sonrisa y acercándose más a Logan- tengo mucho que contarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido estos años-  
-Realmente no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado este lugar…-  
\- Erik a pesar de su mal temperamento ha probado ser un gran maestro parra los estudiantes con habilidades telequinesicas aun en desarrollo- no bastaron un par de minutos para que un nuevo proyectil pegara contra una ventana del estudio del profesor, pero esta vez atravesando el lugar y llegando a los pies del telépata un frisbee, a lo lejos se podía escuchar una voz enfurecida diciendo “¡Si estuvieras en el campo de batalla ya estarías muerto!” y el profesor solo pudo suspirar agotado.  
\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Logan- dijo, para luego sonreír.


End file.
